


Five Flowers, One Secret Lover

by Badboylover24



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Al erases Val, Al’s First Kiss, Angel cares about female clients platonically out of empathy, Arackniss & Pentious are best friends, Bottom Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Death to Valentino, Don’t tell Angel, Eventual Sex, F/F, F/M, Father-Son Moment, Henroin loves and supports Angel, Henroin loves his wife, Intersex Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Knotting, M/M, Mentions of Hell Overlord Anomoly, Mentions of comfort sex, Pentious is allies with the Spider Mafia, Really 5+2 for extra chapter, Secret Admirer Alastor, Secret Affair, Spider Mafia under Charlie’s Soul Contract, Top Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Vaggie & Husk care about Angel, Velvet’s nicer to Angel, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badboylover24/pseuds/Badboylover24
Summary: Five time Angel reveals something about himself that one demon adores about him.Five times he receives a small bouquet of flowers from a secret admirer symbolizing that hidden-heart secret.After the final bouquet, the admirer reveals himself to his “Little Lamb.”Disclaimers: Hazbin Hotel & its characters belong to Vivziepop; this fanfic was written for fandom fun.Apologies for spoiler that Alastor’s the secret admirer; just don’t tell Angel.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust's Mother/Henroin (Hazbin Hotel), Arackniss/Niffty, Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Cherri Bomb/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Husk/Molly (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 123





	1. Sacrifice

“ANGEL!”

Alastor and Husk stopped their conversation at the bar and turned sharply to the front doors to see Charlie and Vaggie catch Angel who stumbled into their arms like he was passing out.

His beautiful appearance had been replaced with one of pain and torture. His jacket has been stained with multiple strips of blood—mostly on his back—but it isn’t cut up. Alastor and Vaggie thought he was in another turf war until Vaggie saw the scars on the bare strips of white fur on his legs, just between the skirt and the boots. They’re whip scars…and Alastor felt his anger grow when he saw that they came from a cat-o-nine-tails. Angel _hates_ that sort of monstrosity.

The pornstar’s face wasn’t in better shape. He has a purple shiner on his right eye, a blue bruise on his left cheek like he was backhanded, and a bleeding cut on his lower lip. Who would do such a thing to such a beautiful face?

Charlie, Vaggie, and a tearful Niffty then helped the limping Angel to the nearest couch where he sat down in between the Princess and her girlfriend. Husk and Alastor rushed over to their side, the feline handing Angel a glass of water. He may not be fond of his flirting, but after Angel put in a good word for him with Molly, Husk was beginning to regard him as family.

“Angel,” Alastor then said to the spider taking a sip of the drink, “what happened to you?” Angel was hesitant when he answered.

“It was Val…he found out…about my female clients.”

Their hearts dropped as they understood. A few months back, Angel told them about the female clients he was assigned to have sex with. Some had their husbands or boyfriends cheat on them. Some were abused by said “lovers” or by a parent like Angel was. Others were just…heartbroken. So they’d hire Angel (and pay him extra) for what he would call “comfort sex” and ease the pain. Angel then formed a platonic bond with them, even offering to erase the assholes who hurt them. He then told his girl clients about the hotel with hopes of helping them more. They ended up as friends whom Angel had brought together, and they were very well on their way to redemption (a couple had already ascended) and business was booming at the hotel.

“Someone snitched on me,” Angel explained with a tear in his good eye. “Must’ve been of the girls’ exes. Val called me over…thought it was for another film…but I ended up with all six wrists handcuffed and chains holding me up up from the ceiling. Val was pissed…accused me of robbing him of our clients…He…He got out Bitch Beater, his whip…and he…he…”

Unable to finish, Angel buried his face into his upper hands and broke down sobbing. Careful of his wounds, Charlie wrapped her arms around her friend in a comforting hug. Angel has been beaten up by Valentino before, but this…this is uncalled for…Even Vaggie thinks so.

“ _¡Ese desgraciado bastardo!_ He’s gone too far this time!”

“I have to agree with Vaggie on this one, Angel,” Charlie said to the spider. “ I know you’re a nympho, but you _got_ to leave that studio before he does something worse to you.” Angel only lifted his head up to face her, the tears running black from his eyeliner and mascara.

“Ya _know_ I can’t, Charlie, even if I wanna. Val has my soul contract; he owns me. There’s no _way_ I can escape him.”

“Unless we _force_ that _cucaracha_ to fork it over!” Vaggie stated, taking out her spear and standing up from the couch. “I’m going over there right now and rip him a new—“

“Vaggie, no!” Angel cried, grabbing the moth girl’s arm suddenly. “He’ll rape ya and Charlie if ya fight him!” When everyone turned to him in shock, Angel covered his mouth with his bottom hands with realization and dismay.

“Wh-What?” Realizing he’s not getting out of this one, Angel buried his face into his hands again, sobbing once more.

“I…I heard Val one time…He was bragging with VOX and Velvet…said Charlie’s redemption idea’s so pathetic…that he can rape her and Vaggie and not get in trouble for it…not even with Lucifer…I can’t tell if he’s serious or fucking retarded, drunk, or high…I didn’t wanna risk it. That’s why I’ve been going against your redemption advice; I didn’t want to hurt ya…not after you’ve been so kind to me.” He then turned to Charlie with more black tears.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell ya sooner, Cha-Cha. I just…” He wiped his tears away with a sniff. “I didn’t wanna scare ya.”

“Angel…” It was all Charlie could murmur as she felt tears sting her eyes. All this time, Angel was using himself as a shield to protect her from Valentino…all because they were the first in his afterlife to show him such kindness.

Vaggie, having dropped her spear, sat back down next to Angel and gently pulled him to her front in a warm embrace. This was the first time Vaggie had done this to Angel, but he doesn’t seem to care as he wrapped all six arms around her and sobbed uncontrollably into her shoulder. She only placed her arms around him in a gentle embrace, not caring that her shoulder’s going to end up stained black.

“ _Allí, hay…_ ” she cooed in comfort. “ _Estamos todos aquí para ti, corderito…_ ”

The others knew that _corderito_ means _little lamb_ , and Vaggie’s right. Angel is indeed a lamb. A _sacrificial_ lamb.

After Angel has calmed down, Alastor carefully picked him up bridal style and carried him up the stairs to his room, the others joining them to help care for their friend.

Once at Angel’s room, Charlie and Alastor had Husk take Fat Nuggets for a while, not wanting the piglet to see his owner in his current state. The cat agreed, taking his food and bowls with them to feed him at the bar. Alastor then started to draw a bath in the bathroom as Charlie and Vaggie helped Angel out of his clothes. They removed Angel’s shirt with the utmost care in case the fabric got glued onto the wounds, and they grimaced at the sight of the wounds marring his beautiful body. Even Niffty took the clothes to wash quickly to get the blood out and not let Angel see her crying.

After all his clothes were off, the girls helped Angel into the bathroom and into the tub. They did this slowly and carefully because the hot water stings his wounds, but Angel was able to sit into the water with Alastor’s coaxing.

The red demon then got to work, dipping a washcloth into the water and gliding it across Angel’s back. The spider hissed from the stings on his back and went tense, but Alastor held his hand out to him to hold, giving him a bit of comfort. Vaggie and Charlie watched as the water from the washcloth trickled down the spider’s back and the cuts just…vanished. It’s as if the cuts were fresh paint. And as the washcloth washes the cuts, they seem to just…wash right off…and the skin underneath looks clean and perfectly fine like a brand new canvas. Even the scars on his arms and legs were “washing away.” The girls figured that it’s a spell that Alastor put into the water and/or some herbs his shadow brought him.

After Angel’s wounds were healed, Alastor cleaned off the washcloth to use it on the spider’s face. The cut on Angel’s lip was immediately gone, and the shiner and slap mark were “washed away” like they were just dirt. Within ten to fifteen minutes, Angel Dust was completely healed and clean.

“Alright, Angel,” Alastor said to the spider gently as he drained the tub. “Let’s get you into bed.” As the water went down the drain, the girls gently helped the still tired Angel up a bit so Alastor’s shadow can wrap a towel around him, followed by his pink silk bathrobe. Angel could only the living silhouette frowning at him a tired smile.

“Thanks, Shades. And don’t worry. I’m fine; just tired.” Once the bathrobe is closed around his body, Alastor carefully picked Angel up bridal style and carried him over to the bed. He couldn’t help but smile softly as Angel nuzzled his shoulder with a soft moan. That moment ended however when they reached the bed, and Alastor tucked him in. Once he’s settled in, Charlie went over to his side and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Angel?” The spider turned to her with a tired look. “I understand now why you did all those things…but don’t worry. We’ll think of something, I promise.” Angel gave her a sad smile as she hugged him.

“Thanks, toots,” he sighed as he frowned again. “And…I’m sorry again for not talking to ya sooner about it.”

“Hey, we understand,” Vaggie replied, giving his hand a loving squeeze. “I’d be scared too if it was me.”

 _Snort, snort_. Everyone turned to see Fat Nuggets trotting into the room and over to the bed. Apparently, everyone was so busy taking care of Angel that they forgot to close the door.

“Fat Nuggets,” Alastor greeted him as he gently picked him up. “Just in time to see Daddy.” As he then placed the happy piglet into Angel’s arms, Husk rushed up to the doorway panting.

“Sorry,” he gasped. “Slippery lil’ scamp got away from me.”

“It’s fine, Husk,” Angel replied with a smile. “Thanks for watching him.” He then turned to his little piglet. “Did ya miss me, baby?” The piglet gave a cute grunt before nuzzling into his fluff.

“Aww…” the girls cooed. Alastor chuckled lightly as he then turned to Angel again.

“Now get some rest, Angel dear. You had a rough day today, but tomorrow will be better.” Angel frowned at those words as he sank further into the bed.

“But…what if Val…” Alastor only brushed back his hair from his mismatching eyes.

“Shh…Don’t think about him now.” And he placed a kiss on the spider’s forehead. Feeling somewhat comforted, Angel smiled softly and closed his eyes, Fat Nuggets falling asleep in his soft embrace. As he drifted off to sleep, the main light was turned off, the pink fairy lights on the wall giving the room a soothing glow.

Everyone then left the room and closed the door to let Angel sleep alone with his piglet.

*~*

Angel moaned softly as he started to slowly wake up. He had slept peacefully throughout the night thanks to that dream he had.

In it, he and his five friends were fighting Valentino and beating the shit out of him. Vaggie and Charlie with the moth-girl’s spears. Husk with gloves with large blades infused into the knuckles like Marvel’s Wolverine. Niffty with a giant, cartoonish war-hammer. Alastor with his staff, shadows, and Overlord powers. And Angel with his guns. In the end, Valentino was lying on the ground: arms slashed off or ripped out of their sockets; some golden fangs shattered and covered in blood; and sunglasses shattered and broken.

Angel was then looking down at Val, who started begging him for mercy and spare his life so they can start over again. At the promise he knows is a lie, Angel only took the spears from Charlie and Vaggie and gave the pimp-moth his answer.

“Fuck you.” And he impaled the spears into the moth’s eyes.

“ _Se solo fosse possibile…_ ” Angel murmured to himself, knowing very well that it was probably one of Alastor’s dream spells (via kiss on the forehead) to give him a satisfying sleep. He slowly opened his eyes and looked down to see Fat Nuggets snoozing away in his fluff. The spider couldn’t help but smile at how cute he is right now.

That’s when he noticed something from the corner of his eye. Turning to his bedside table, Angel spotted a small bouquet of violet and pink flowers on it, held together by a red silk ribbon. Curious, Angel slowly sat up (careful not to wake Nuggets) and picked up the bouquet with care. In the light of the morning via window and the fairy lights on the wall, he saw that they’re hyssops.

 _I wonder how these got into my room. Someone must’ve suck them in here while I was sleeping…but who?_ That’s when Angel spotted the tag on one end of the ribbon. Gently taking it, Angel read what it says:

“ _Your sacrifice will not be in vain, my little lamb._ ”

Well, that’s not exactly _much_ help, considering Angel can’t recognize the handwriting or find a signature on the tag. But…what does the message mean by—

 ** _BANG!_** “ANGEL!”

From the sudden noises, Angel jumped with a cry, scaring Fat Nuggets awake. He then turned to see Charlie and Vaggie, the pair responsible for scaring him by slamming the door open like it’s the Extermination again.

“What the fuck, ya two?! Ya just made me scare Nuggs!” He then gathered the squealing piglet into his arms. “Shh… _Calmati, piccolo. Va bene; Papà è qui._ ”

“Sorry, Angel,” Charlie said, still looking all panicked, “but we have to show you something _big!_ ”

“ _Three_ things actually,” Vaggie added, holding up three fingers.

“Someone getting married?” Angel asked, trying to sound more amusing than sarcastic.

“No, although I’d like that myself,” Charlie answered before handing him a scroll of some kind. “Take a look at _this!_ ” Confused but also curious, Angel took the scroll and unrolled it…and his eyes widened at what it is.

“Thi…This is…my…”

“Your soul contract,” Vaggie finished. “It was just sitting there on Charlie’s office desk in our room when we woke up this morning.”

“But…how?” Angel asked, dumbfounded. “I…I thought Val…”

“That brings us to Big Thing #2,” Charlie answered, getting out her Hell-phone. She then made a few taps on the screen before showing him the online news:

“ _LUST OVERLORD VALENTINO MURDERED BEYOND RECOGNITION!_ ”

“What?!” Angel cried, taking the phone. “Someone erased Val?” He reads the article to find out what happened. Val’s body was found earlier this morning in his penthouse (top floor of Porno Studios): arms slashed off or ripped out of their sockets; some golden fangs shattered and covered in blood; and sunglasses shattered and broken because of two Angel spears impaled into his eyes.

_Just like in my dream…_ Then he spotted something else in the article that made him read it over again twice or thrice to make sure he’s reading it right…

“His heart’s gone..?” Val was indeed found with a gaping hole in his chest and heart missing.

Angel couldn’t help butt shudder as he recalled his other boss and supervisor Velvet (she’s nicer to him than Val ever was) told him about Overlords and their hearts. Overlords of Hell are so powerful ( _half_ as powerful as Lucifer himself) that even Angel weapons wouldn’t erase them but only injure them for some time (those Angel spears alone are enough to leave Val blind for a maximum of six months) until fully healed. However, the best known way to erase anOverlord completely is by another Overlord (or Lucifer himself) and having their heart taking out. The heart is what gives the Overlord their powers, and the best way to gain the powers of the slain Overlord is by either eating the heart or by fusing it with your own heart. It can work for another Overlord or for a lesser demon like Angel.

But how? Alastor? Then again…it could’ve been _another_ Overlord. Val _did_ have his own share of enemies.

“Angel, there’s one more thing,” Charlie said, turning his attention to her. “We got a text from Cherri Bomb telling us that she and Alastor tracked down the guy that ratted you out.”

“You were right,” Vaggie added. “It was Roxanne’s ex Rosco. Al and Cherri even broadcasted the carnage on his show for you.”

“Cherri helped Al on his show?” Angel asked with surprise.

“Yeah, she was royally pissed when she learned what happened to you.”

“We would’ve told you sooner,” Charlie added with a shrug, “but after what happened to you yesterday, we didn’t want to wake you up at three in the morning. Other than that, we’re gonna hold onto your soul contract and keep it safe as a necessary precaution.”

“But…what about VOX and Velvet?” Angel asked with realization. “They’re close to Val. Well… _were_ , but…there’s no _way_ they’ll—“

“You belonged to Val, not VOX or Velvet,” Vaggie assured him to keep him calm. “We won’t let them take you back if you don’t want that.”

Before Angel could respond, his Hell-phone on his bedside table started its ringtone. He then picked it up to look at the caller ID: _Velvet_. He turned to Charlie who nodded with permission and answered the call.

“Uh…Velvet?”

“ _Angel, did ya see the news?!_ ” She sounded freaked out rather than angry; then again, the sight of Val’s body must’ve scared the shit out of her.

“Uh, yeah. Charlie and Vaggie showed me.” He heard the Overlord sigh as if trying to calm down before speaking again calmly and with…hope?

“ _Is the Princess still there with ya? Please, I wanna talk to her._ ”

“Uh, yeah, she’s still here. Just a sec.” He then lowered the phone and glanced up at Charlie.

“Velvet wants to talk to ya,” he explained, handing the phone to her.

“About what?” Vaggie asked suspiciously.

“She never said,” Angel answered with a shrug. Hesitantly, Charlie took the phone and brought it to her ear.

“Uh, hello?...Uh, sure, let me step outside.” Charlie then lowered the phone to her chest. “Vaggie, could you stay here with Angel please?”

“Sure thing, hun.” So Charlie took the phone and left the room, closing the door behind her. Angel scooted to the side a bit so Vaggie can sit beside him. That’s when she noticed the flowers in his one hand.

“Angel, where did those come from?”

“Oh, these?” Angel answered, looking down at them. “I dunno. I found them on the table a few moments before ya busted in and scared the crap outta me and Nuggs.”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Vaggie replied sheepishly as she scratched behind the piglet’s ear. Nuggets gave her a happy snort of forgiveness in reply. With a small smile, Vaggie took the tag to read it.

“‘Your sacrifice will not be in vain, my little lamb’? You think it’s the same guy who erased Val?”

“Maybe,” Angel answered with a shrug. “If it is, guess I got a secret admirer/guardian Angel down here in Hell. Ya know, if it’s the same guy, he might be that John Hinckley guy. On the other hand, he’s straight last I checked.” Not getting a response fro Vaggie, he turned to her and saw her straight face with a half-lidded eye. He’s seen that expression before; she makes that look when she’s deep in thought about something.

“Something wrong, Vags?” She blinked to snap out of it and shook her head to him.

“No, it’s nothing to worry about.” She gently coaxed his head onto her shoulder and went back to scratching behind Fat Nuggets’ ear. All three were oblivious to the pair of red eyes watching them from the shadows before disappearing into them.

*~*

Alastor’s shadow appeared beside its master sitting at his hotel room desk and going over a couple of papers. It then leaned towards his head and whispered a few purrs and guttural growls to him. Hearing his servant’s report, Alastor hummed with a smile half the size of his usual grin.

“Such an interesting reaction,” he murmured to himself. “Just wait until later… _mon petit agneau doux_.”


	2. Prosperity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs belong to Gladys Knight, Tina Turner, & James Bond movies; not mine. I just chose these songs because I love them.

**Prosperity**

“ _Hey, baby, thought you were the one who tried to run away_

_Ooh, baby, wasn’t I the one who made you want to stay?_

_Please don’t bet that you’ll ever escape me_

_Once I get my sights on you._

“ _Got a license to kill_

_And you know I’m going straight for your heart_

_Got a license to kill_

_Anyone who tries to tear us apart_

“ _License to kill…_ ”

As he sang along with the song playing on his phone, Angel chopped the mushrooms for the sauce.

It has been a couple of weeks since the death of his former master Valentino, and things have turned around to the spider’s favor. VOX and Velvet, after inheriting Porno Studios until further notice, offered Angel a more tolerable work schedule and no more working the streets at night if he'll keep working at the studios. He's still their number one star, but after what happened to Val, they don't want to anger the Princess (they believe Charlie hired the killer after what happened to Angel).

After looking over the schedule, Charlie and Angel agreed to it after finding it tolerable. And if VOX and Velvet want him for some overtime, they run it through with Charlie and Vaggie first and pay Angel extra.

Angel was perfectly fine with the occasional overtime. So far, it consists with teaching newbies (some may have been virgins when they died) the ropes in the studio. It also consisted so far with filling a required number of canisters (three to five so far) of his aphrodisiac venom for them. It's something he can do at the hotel and deliver to the studio with an escort, but it still counts as overtime (an hour for each canister).

Since then however, Angel wondered how he can be a bigger asset to the hotel besides a patron at a poster boy. He may have free room and board, but he thinks he can do more for Charlie and Vaggie. He owes them so much for taking him under their wing, even though they had nothing to do with Val’s death (he didn't tell VOX and Velvet _that_ though).

For now, he takes his turn in making dinner for the hotel staff and helping in the meals for the residents. It’s one of his personal pleasures that aren’t drug/alcohol related, and it seems to be helping with with his sexual desires. When he focuses on cooking and baking he has forgotten to even _think_ about sex. And _everyone_ loves his cooking, even Alastor.

Right now, Angel is working on one of his mother’s Italian dishes while listening to some James Bond theme songs on his phone. It gives him the chance to enjoy his other pleasure: singing his heart out.

While he was cooking dinner and singing however, Angel was completely oblivious to Vaggie coming into the kitchen and catching Angel singing the refrain of the song while swaying his hips and stirring the sauce on the stove.

“ _Say that somebody tries to make a move on you_

_In the blink of an eye, I will be there too_

_And they better know why I’m gonna make them pay_

_Till their dying day_

_Till their dying day_

_Till their dying day~_ ”

“Angel!” Vaggie gasped in awe.

“Whoa!” Angel cried out with a jump of surprise. He turned to see who it was and sighed to calm down.

“Oh, it’s only you, Vags,” he said, stopping the music with his free hand. “Ya scared me there. Then again, I _was_ into that song to not notice ya come in. Gladys Knight can really make it sound good to put on repeat. Ya know what I’m sayin’?”

“ _No tenía idea de que puedes cantar así…_ ” Vaggie answered in mind-blown awe.

“Vaggie, ya know I don’t speak Spanish,” Angel reminded her with an arched eyebrow. Vaggie quickly shook her head to snap out of it.

“So-Sorry,” she replied quickly. “I was just shocked by your singing. I had no idea you can sing like that!”

“Oh, that?” Angel replied. “Yeah, it’s one of my guilty pleasures. Back when I was working for Val, Velvet convinced him to let me sing in her drag shows after hearing me sing. Said I’ve quite the voice.”

“I’ll have to agree with her,” Vaggie stated. “Your singing’s just amazing!” Angel blushed a little before she spoke again. “Oh, that reminds me. Charlie and I are thinking about hosting a dinner-show event next Friday. I bet everyone would love to hear you sing, even Charlie.”

Angel then thought about it. Since he’s still a celebrity, a lot of his fans would hear about and would want to come watch him. Heck, they’ll even pay good money to see him… _good money to help with the hotel!_

“Can I choose the songs?” he asked with a smile.

“Just as long as it’s not too vulgar for Charlie.”

“It’s a deal.”

*~*

Fast-forward to next Friday, the night of the dinner-show event. A lot of demons heard that Angel’s going to sing in the show and came to watch him. There are other performances going on as well, but they’re alright with it as long as they’ll get to see Angel also (“A reward for your patience,” Charlie described it). Besides the other performances turned out to be good as well, including the new magic tricks that Husk has been working on when he’s _not_ drinking himself into a torturous hangover.

In the dressing room Charlie lent him, Angel had gotten himself ready for his big debut as he got on his long blonde wig and arranged it a bit so that some of it is draped over his right black-and-pink eye. He also has on blue eye shadow and false eyelashes, and his lipstick is a warm pink.

His attire was a sight to behold as well. It was a sunset-colored gown with no arms or shoulders, and he also has on his usual pink gloves and black boots. They go perfectly with _any_ outfit.

Angel smiled once he sees that he’s ready. Standing up from his chair and smoothing out his dress, he finger-gunned his reflection with one last grin and wink before leaving the room.

When he got to the right side of the stage, Angel saw that he’s just in time to see the current act finishing up and leaving the stage, letting Charlie enter as the crowd applauded with her.

“Alright!” she said into the mike in her hand. “Thank you, Egg Bois 19, 32, and 45. Wow, who would’ve guessed egg demons could perform acrobatics without cracking their shells, huh?”

_Seriously?_ Angel thought with wide eyes. _Okay, someone_ better _had gotten that on their phone for me_.

“Alright, everyone!” Charlie then said to the crowd. “Time for that moment you and I have all been waiting for. I certainly have after seeing one of his past performances on HellTube~! Give it up for Angel Dust and his first chosen song for you, Tina Turner’s ‘Goldeneye’!” Angel stepped onto the stage as they all cheered for him and took the mike from Charlie handing it to him.

“Thanks, Cha-Cha,” he whispered to her before letting her leave and turning to the audience.

In front of the stage, he saw three tables with the demons he hoped to see. At the table at his left sat Alastor with his two friends Mimzy and Rosie wanting to hear Angel sing. At the table at his right sat Husk and Molly. And at the table in the middle sat Angel’s brother Arackniss and Niffty. The twins had set their older brother up on a blind date with the hotel housekeeper for Thai special night, and Angel plans to make the best of it.

“Hey, boys~Missed me?” The crowds cheered for him again to make him laugh. “Alright, alright. Before we get started, I just wanna say I’m this song out to my favorite pair of first-daters for tonight: my big brother Arackniss and Niffty!” At his signal, Alastor snapped his fingers, and a spotlight shown over the pair the audience then cheered for.

“Aw, shit…” Arackniss groaned/chuckled with a facepalm as Niffty giggled with a blush. He then looked up at his brother and ran a claw across his neck while mouthing out “I’m gonna kill you!” But upon seeing the blushing smirk his brother failed to hold back, Angel only blew him a kiss with a wink.

“Love ya too, _fratellone_ ~” He then straightened up as the music to the song started.

Everyone in the lounge was in silence and awe as they listened to Angel sing the song like an actual Angel from Heaven. It’s as if they’re hypnotized by the lovely notes that came from his lips. They all seem to love his singing voice.

Among the demons watching Angel perform, a large figure sat at a table in the shadows. With his grayish-black fur, he can easily blend in with the shadows. But if one would look more carefully, they can just make out: a pair of red eyes with six smaller eyes (two above each main one, and one underneath); a pair of jet black eyebrows that look like long antennae shooting out at the sides like that; and a large gray fedora.

Angel was too oblivious to notice the shadowed figure, more focused on his performance. He even decided to play around with Alastor, who was watching him rather…flirtatiously…

“ _It’s a gold and honey trap_

_I got for you tonight_

_Revenge, it’s a kiss_ (Blows Alastor a kiss)

 _This time I won’t miss_ (“Shoots” him with a finger-gun/wink)

 _Now I’ve got you in my sight_!”

Angel then wrapped up the song passionately, holding the last note of the song until the last beat of the music. As the song ended, the audience cheered and applauded for him. Even the shadowed figure clapped for him with a warm smile.

“ _Come la madre, come il figlio…_ ” he murmured softly. He then laid back into his chair as the audience calmed down for Angel to sing his next song.

*~*

Angel sighed as he went into his dressing room to change into something more comfortable before joining his brother and sister at the bar for a drink and some fresh air. The show was a big hit, and he had fun singing his heart out.

He had just finished getting changed into his skirt and jacket and was about to take off his wig when he noticed a bouquet of flowers on his vanity. Upon closer inspection, Angel saw that they’re narcissus paperwhites.

 _Okay, those were_ not _there when I left_. He then saw the tag on the ribbon holding the flowers together and picked it up in between two fingers to read it:

“ _Your prosperous singing is more beautiful than I imagined, my little lamb; I hope to hear it more_.” Upon recognizing the handwriting from the hyssops’ tag, Angel smiled from his secret admirer’s second gift to him.

“I’ll be sure to ask Cha-Cha about that, babe~”

*~*

The shadow in the fedora watched as Angel—now dressed in his usual attire—greeted Molly and Arackniss. Molly cried out with delight before semi-tackling her twin with a hug while Arackniss smirked at them from his bar stool. The figure couldn’t help but smile a sad smile as the twins joined their older brother by the bar.

Seeing the three of them happily enjoying themselves together, the figure sunk deeper into the shadows to leave them be. Then he took out a golden locket and opened it, revealing a tiny portrait of a beautiful human woman. She looks just like Angel when he was human (down to the cute little freckles) but with long blond hair going down to her shoulder-blades.

“Oh, Angela…if only you were here to see him…” And with a tear in his eye, the figure left.


	3. Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, I’ve decided to call Angel’s mother Angela. It just seems more fitting.

**Forgiveness**

A couple of weeks have passed since Angel’s musical debut in Charlie’s show. As he had hoped, his fans had paid big money to see him perform, more than enough to help with the hotel and its essentials. And Charlie agreed with Angel about more singing performances by him to bring in regulars who might consider redemption. She and Vaggie are already considering making pamphlets for them.

But despite all the good feedback and possibilities he had gained for the hotel, Angel can’t help but think about what he had also learned from that night. According to Razzle and Dazzle, one of the audience members had made a $3,000 donation to the event, the largest donation a single individual had made to said event. When Angel asked about the generous donor, the goats only described him as a “big spider in a hat” and that wanted to see Angel sing.

Since then, Angel couldn’t stop thinking about who he might’ve been. He sounds just like his father Henroin, but…it’s impossible. His father’s a homophobic who wants _nothing_ to do with Angel because of his sexuality and lifestyle.

Still…Angel can’t help but consider the thought.

“Angel?” The lovely spider snapped out of his thoughts and found himself back at the bar with Husk and Alastor.

“Uh, yeah?”

“Al and I asked if you’re okay,” Husk answered, sliding a glass of Angel’s drink to him. “You’ve been spacing out lately.

“Oh, sorry,” Angel replied, taking a sip of the pink, fruity drink (there’s no alcohol, but he’s fine with that). “Yeah, I’ve just been thinking a bit is all.”

“Is everything alright at the studio, _cher_?” Alastor asked.

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” Angel assured him, “but that’s not what I’m thinking about. It’s that big donor from my performance a couple of weeks back.”

“Oh, yeah, heard about him too,” Husk replied. “Some big spider guy in a hat. Somebody ya know?”

“Well…he sounds like my old man,” Angel answered with a frown of thought. “But there should be _plenty_ of spider demons like that; Razzle and Dazzle weren’t specific enough. Plus…that doesn’t _sound_ like him.”

“Yes, we all know what an abusive bastard he was towards you when you were human,” Alastor replied darkly. And Angel’s certain his grinning expression looks as pissed off as when he took down Sir Pentious’s zeppelin for disrupting his musical number.

“He…wasn’t always like that back then,” the spider explained obliviously. Husk and Alastor’s scowls softened with surprise at the statement.

“Seriously?” Husk asked, making Angel realize what he just said. He then hesitated as he stirred his drink gingerly with his straw.

“Well, yeah…Back when we were alive, Pops was a different person. When it comes to the mafia he runs as the Don, he’s a firm and strong leader, always keeping his cool and making sure his men did the same, especially in dire situations, if ya catch my drift.

“But when it comes to the family, he was a loving person, especially when it came to Ma. The two of them had been the best of friends since they were kids, even when they were betrothed when they were preteens.”

“An arranged marriage at _that_ young age?” Alastor asked with interest rather than surprise.

“It was my grandparents’ idea back then from both sides,” Angel explained with a shrug. “They were close friends themselves back in their day. My parents were hesitant at first cuz it ‘seemed weird,’ but they decided to give it a shot since time changes people. Makes them glad they did.

“And when it came to me, Mols, and Nissy, he was a true father. He would teach Niss and me all sorts of things he learned when he was our age. And he’d remind us to keep our cool no matter how frustrating the problem is: ‘Losing your temper will only make things worse instead of better; keep your cool and focus.’ And he treasures Mols as much as Niss and I do since she’s the only daughter/sister in the _famiglia_. Heck, Pops and Niss are pleased that I wanna be there for Mols; the two of us were as close as we are now.

“As for me, I was as close to Ma as Pops was, and he was perfectly fine with that. He and a few others would tell me from time to time that I look just like her, far more than Molly ever will.”

“Ya really look like your mom?” Husk asked, also interested as he took a sip of his booze.

“Right down to the freckles~” Angel replied, pointing at his pink eye-spots with a smiling wink. “The one only difference between us was the hair length. That’s why I went for the long blond wig for my drag shows.”

Alastor smiled a bit more before the grin softened to a small, sad smile.

“So…what changed your father?” The Radio Demon felt like spearing his staff into his forehead when Angel frowned again and glanced down at his drink.

“Ma, she…she got gunned down by a rival mob…Those bastards kept on firing at her dead body for good measure too.”

“Shit…” gasped the shocked Husk.

“Angel…” whispered the also shocked Alastor, but the spider kept up his story.

“Mols, Niss, and I were devastated when we got the news, but Pops must’ve taken it the worst. He changed since then and wasn’t the same: drinking more often than usual; distancing himself from Mols…worst was the abuse…

“I tried my best to satisfy what he wants done, but I mostly get hit bad…even when I’m not doing anything to piss him off. Mols and Nissy fortunately didn’t have to go through that, and they would patch me up after Pops was done with me.

“But I couldn’t bear their tears every time they see me like that; I felt as though that’s the kind of abuse Pops was inflicting o them. So after finding out I was gay, I took care of myself by servicing other men and buying myself some PCP with the cash I made. That was how I got hooked.” He then placed a hand over his black eye, looking as though he’s going to cry.

“But then…Pops found out I was gay and hooking up with other men…and he…he shot my eye out.” Alastor, his grin growing angrier by a hair, dug his claws into the counter with a staticky growl. Angel didn’t seemed to have noticed as he finished his story:

“What’s worse was that he did it in front of Mols and Nissy. I couldn’t bear to let them see me like this, so I ran off. I knew no one would want me now with my face like that; I was a walking corpse. So with the cash I had on me, I bought a huge stash of PCP to ease the pain…and make me death quick.” Alastor and Husk’s faces fell with shock at the last part.

“Ya mean…your OD was suicidal?” Husk asked. Angel nodded with a shaky sigh, unable to stop the tears from falling anymore.

“I knew it was stupid…b-but…” Alastor then took out his handkerchief and placed a comforting hand on Angel’s back as he handed it to him.

“You were escaping the pain,” he finished the sentence with understanding. Angel nodded in reply as he took the handkerchief and dried her eyes with a sniffle.

“But I just don’t get it,” Husk then said. “If your old man was a good father, why did he beat the shit outta ya after your mom died?”

“Probably cuz I remind him of Ma,” Angel answered with a shaky sigh. “Pops and I were really close to her, and like I said, I look just like her. I guess knowing that only makes him think about her and that he failed to save her. I guess that was what set him off to take it out on me.”

“So he blames himself for his wife’s death?” Alastor replied. “But none of you _knew_ it was going to happen.”

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell Pops,” Angel sighed, “but every time only gets me beaten up more. I just wish he would at least hear me out without doing so.”

“Sounds like you’re willing to forgive him if he apologizes to ya,” Husk replied, making the spider blink at him with confusion.

“Well…” he replied with a bit of thought. “Yeah, I might if he’s willing to let me tell him Ma’s death wasn’t his fault.” He then sighed sadly. “But I doubt he’ll wanna do that…let alone apologize.” Alastor smiled softly as he placed his hand on his in comfort.

“Well, either way, we’re all here for you if you need us dear.” Angel smiled back at him in reply.

“Thanks, Al. That means a lot.”

As they were talking, Arackniss stood behind the bookshelf to eavesdrop on them. He overheard Angel talking about their father and knew he wasn’t wrong. Henroin was a good father up until their mother was killed. He was so devastated that he took his pain and anger out on Angel. Arackniss winced at the flashbacks of Molly’s tears every time one of them had to patch their brother up after his beating. And when their old man shot his eye out after finding out he was gay, it was the final straw. Arackniss snapped and practically shot Henroin in the shoulder, yelling that he hates him and that abusing Anthony’s never going to bring _her_ back. He then went to find his brother, but he was too late to save him.

Arackniss and Henroin rarely spoke to each other since, both in life and death. When Arackniss _does_ speak to his father, it was only in a couple of words laced with cold cruelty. And yet the sniper spider could see the pain in his father’s eyes every time he sees Angel despite hiding it.

But Arackniss knew. Henroin _was_ there at Angel’s performance, and _he_ was the huge donor.

 _Guess he’s ready_ , the black spider thought as he took out his phone. He then dialed the number and held it to his ear.

One ring.

Two.

“ _Yeah?_ ”

“Pops, it’s me…I think you’re ready.”

*~*

It’s been a day since Angel’s talk with Alastor and Husk about his father. Since then, Angel couldn’t help but think about his old man…of when he was happy and loving. Henroin would be smiling whenever he finds Angel and Angela together, whether she’s reading to him or he’s cooking with her (his parents did say that cooking talents run in the family).

But after his wife was killed, that loving smile vanished into a hateful snarl, and the abuse commenced. Angel couldn’t help but think it’s from reminding his father of the woman he loved and failed to save. Even his homosexuality made it worse.

Right now, Angel’s in his room and sitting up on his bed, Fat Nuggets snuggled into his lap. As he pet his piglet with his upper right hand, he gazed sadly at a photo in his upper left hand, framed in an elaborate picture frame of golden roses. It shows a human woman with long blond hair and sapphire blue eyes full of love and kindness. She also has adorable little freckles just under each eye, and her smile is small but gentle.

Angel smiled sadly at the photo. They were right; he _does_ look just like his mother back when they were alive. But she was more than just a cute face. She was the kindest and most loving mother Angel knew. He recalls how she’d comfort him during a storm until he fell asleep.

Now whenever he’s thinking about his abusive father, Angel would take out the photo to talk to it as if it were really his mother. Even though the photo never talks back, it seems to provide the spider some comfort.

“Aw, Ma,” he sighed at the photo. “I’ve been thinking about Pops again. I can’t help but get the he _was_ that big donor from that night. But I can’t figure out why he’d be there of all places. If it were bad intentions, why did he make that donation? Why didn’t he come after me? Then again, it was probably cuz Alastor was there; he’s the badass Radio Demon after all.”

He paused for a bit as if the photo was “talking” to him.

“I wanna believe he’s doing it outta moral support,” he sighed, “but…he wants nutin’ to do with a fag.” He then placed his lower left hand gingerly over his left eye with a heavy sigh. “I don’t know _what_ to think anymore…”

 _Knock, knock, knock_.

“Angel? It’s me, Charlie.” With an arched eyebrow, Angel placed the photo on his bedside table and gently moved Fat Nuggets onto the bed. Once the piglet’s comfortable, the spider got up and answered the door. It was indeed Charlie, but…she looks uneasy.

“What’s wrong, Charlie? Another tenant upset ya again?”

“No, I’m fine,” she assured him. “You…You have a visitor. It’s the guest from the dinner-show a couple of weeks ago. The one who donated $3,000 to watch you sing?”

“Really?” Angel replied with interest. “Does he wanna see me?”

“Ye-Yeah,” she answered, rubbing her arm nervously. “He’s in the lobby with your brother and sister.”

Now Angel’s suspicious. Why are Arackniss and Molly with this visitor? And why’s Charlie acting so worried? Is it the visitor? Angel tipped Charlie’s chin up with one claw and a comforting smile.

“Charlie, whoever this guy is, I’ll handle him if it comes to it.” He’s not wrong; he has a pistol hidden within his chest fluff i case of emergencies (just don’t tell the girls that).

“O…Okay,” Charlie sighed with a nod and a small smile. Angel then turned to his piglet on the bed.

“Daddy’s gonna be downstairs, Nuggums. Stay here and be good, okay?” The piglet only went onto one of the pillows and curled up for a nap.

 _Little cutie pie_ , Angel thought before closing the door behind him and following Charlie to the lobby. All they had to do was head down the hall and take the elevator down, so this should take a minute or two to get there.

As they were riding the elevator however, Angel can’t help but notice how uneasy Charlie looks. Poor baby’s getting him worried now.

“Hey, hey,” he said, placing a gentle hand on her back. “You okay? The guy bothering ya again? I promise it’ll be okay.” Charlie then turned to her friend, still looking unsure.

“I know you promise me that. It’s just that…well…” Angel noticed by her tone that she’s hesitant to explain.

“Charlie, who is it?”

“Wh-What?”

“Who’s the guy wanting to see me?” Before Charlie could answer, the elevator door opened to let them out into the lobby.

Angel then stepped out to find out what’s going on. At one of the coffee tables closest to the elevator, Molly was trying to keep calm a seething Vaggie brandishing his spear. Looking across the table to see why, Angel saw a calm, collected Arackniss sitting on the couch…next to Henroin.

Angel froze in his tracks when he saw his father sitting on the couch with his brother. Painful memories of the hits and beatings flooded his mind like a raging storm. Molly’s sobs “filled” his ears. Nausea punched him in the stomach as his heart beat faster.

Despite his fear-stricken paralysis, one word escaped Angel’s lips.

“Pops?”

Upon hearing that familiar voice, Henroin turned to see his son next to the worried Princess. But instead of the disgusted scowl of anger he had expected, Angel saw his father look at him with sad eyes and a pained frown. He also looks…scared.

 _What?_ Angel thought with confusion. _Why’s he looking at me like I’m gonna erase him?_ He watched his father get up from his seat.

“Anthony—“

“Not one step, _hijode una perra,_ ” Vaggie lashed out, the point of her spear just half an inch from right between his eyes.

“Vaggie, please!” Charlie warned before in a pleading tone before turning to Angel. “Angel, I know this is going to be hard for you to believe, but…your father’s the one who donated the $3,000 to watch you sing a couple of weeks ago. Even Arackniss and Molly brought him here and confirmed it.”

“Anthony, please hear us out,” Molly said, walking up to her brother and taking his hands. “Nissy and I agree with ya that Pops was a real asshole to ya—“ Henroin winced from her hostile glare at him. “—but he really wants to talk to ya. _Calmly_.”

“Ya sure he’s not lying to ya, Molly?” Husk asked walking up to her with Alastor tight behind him. “He could be lying so he can shoot him with an Angel gun or some shit.”

“No need to worry, Husker,” Alastor assured him. “I had my shadows check him over for any of those weapons. He’s perfectly clean…” He glared at Henroin with radio-dial eyes before finishing through gritted teeth. “For lack of a better word…” Angel watched his father shiver with fear and was pretty sure he’s close to shitting his pants.

“Anthony,” Arackniss said, slowly getting up from the couch and facing his brother with a calm expression, “ya don’t hafta if ya don’t wanna, but Pops really wants to talk to ya.”

Angel then looked at his father with a soft glare. He wants to forgive him for all he did to him, but at the same time, he wants _nothing_ to do with him. Not after what he did to him back in their human lives, and he didn’t stay in touch with him for what? Fifty? Sixty years? Homophobic shithead didn’t even help him while he was working for Val and _abused_ by his hand! Sure, he was a powerful Overlord before some random demon went and erased him hardcore style, but _fuck!_

Then his mother’s smiling face appeared before his mind’s eyes…and he “heard” her voice.

“ _It will be okay, Anthony…_ ”

Those words…Angel remembered his mother saying those exact same words whenever he got scared as a child. They always bring him the comfort to make him feel better.

_You’re right, Ma. It will be okay…_

“Guys, can ya leave Pops and me alone for a while?”

“What?!” Vaggie cried, turning to him with shock in her un-X’ed eye. “Angel, _please_ tell me this is another one of your pranks.” Angel only crossed his upper arms across his chest, placed his lower hands on his hips, and gave the moth-girl a soft but firm glare.

“…And it’s not a prank,” Vaggie sighed flatly.

“C’mon, Vaggie,” Charlie said, a gentle hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “Let’s just look over some papers in the lounge while Angel talks with his father.” Vaggie sighed with a tired smile at her.

“Alright, hun.” They then headed for the room across from Henroin’s couch. As they passed Angel, the moth-girl placed her hand on one of his arms to get him to turn to her.

“If he tries anything, give a yell.” And the two girls left. Husk put his arm around Molly’s waist and gently guided her after them. Arackniss and Alastor were right behind them, and the Radio Demon closed the doors to leave the two spiders alone.

“Your, uh…friend doesn’t seem to like me very much, huh?” Henroin then said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

Angel only turned to him with a glare. Despite wanting to sort things out with his father, he didn’t feel like going easy on him. It piss him off, but Angel’s ready for anything.

“Told her you’re a fuckin’ homophobe. And ya got some fuckin’ balls showing your ugly-ass mug here, old man.” He braced himself for the rage…but Henroin only winced in reply before rubbing the area in between the eyes that would be the bridge of his nose (if he has one, that is).

“Yeah, I definitely deserve that spat,” he sighed, earning an arched eyebrow from Angel.

_Okay…_

“ _What_ are ya doing here anyway?” he just scoffed. “Gonna convince me to help ya threaten Charlie into ‘buying’ your protection? Cuz that _ain’t_ happening, even if ya try to beat the shit outta me.”

“Threaten the _princess_?!” Henroin cried, actual fear in his eyes. “Lucifer will have my head on a fuckin’ platter if I did that!”

“Eh, Al and Vags’ll probably make ya their bitch before he has the chance,” Angel replied coldly. Henroin then took a deep breath to calm down before talking to his son calmly.

“Look, Anthony. I’m not gonna threaten your friends _or_ hurt ya. I don’t want _any_ kind of trouble, okay? Like Arackniss and Molly said, I just wanna talk.” He then placed his hand on the empty spot on the couch where Arackniss sat earlier.

“Please…I promise I won’t hurt ya.” Hearing the desperate tone in his father’s voice, Angel sighed in defeat and went over to the couch. If Henroin _does_ try to hurt him, he’ll be ready. So he sat down next to his father and faced him with a glare.

“Alright? Talk.” It’s blunt and cold, but Angel doesn’t want to show that he’s scared. Henroin then rubbed the back of his neck rather nervously.

“I’m guessing ya wanna know why I was such an abusive asshole to ya?”

“It’s because I remind ya of Ma, right?” Angel answered, keeping his cool despite his anger towards him. Henroin sighed sadly.

“That…and cuz I know ya hate me for what happened to her.” Angel’s scowl immediately softened to shock and disbelief.

“You…what? His reply was barely above a whisper.

“I know how much you’ve loved your mother,” Henroin explained, unable to look him straight in the eye. “Out of the three children she gave me, ya were the closest to her. And she loved ya so much with all her heart.

“When she got killed, I can feel that ya were devastated and heartbroken the most out of all of us. I also felt that ya hated me for not being there to save her, and I knew I was right. I could’ve protected her; I’d risk my life for her. But I never did.

“That’s why I abused ya: ya reminded me so much of your mother, the woman I failed to save…and to make ya hate me more. Hate me into killing me as my punishment as a failure.

“And then I heard about ya servicing men for money to buy yourself some PCP. I blamed myself for all that, driving ya into a gay prostitute addicted to drugs. I was so angry at myself that I shot your eye out. Even I couldn’t believe what I’ve done; I couldn’t even react when ya ran off and when your brother shot me in the shoulder.”

“Nissy did _what?!_ ” Angel cried.

“Yeah, got me real good, that bastard brother of yours,” Henroin mused sadly, rubbing his upper right shoulder shoulder. “He then yelled at me, saying that he hates me and that abusing ya’s never gonna bring your mother back.”

“He thought ya were beating me up cuz of _that_?”

“Yeah, even _I_ was shocked at his words…So shocked that I couldn’t speak up when he ran off after ya. And then…”

That was when Henroin broke down crying in front of Angel, who’s shocked at his father doing so. His father hadn’t cried in such a long time; the last time he cried was at his wife’s funeral.

“They found ya…dead…Your brother and sister…they blamed me for it…refused to let me attend your funeral. The only time I did get to visit your grave was when they left. We never spoke to each other since that day…”

“Pops…” Angel felt like his father didn’t have to continue, but Henroin kept on talking through his tears.

“When I died and ended up in Hell, I found out that ya were moving up in the world as Hell’s most popular adult film actor. But the setbacks were Valentino and your clients abusing and raping ya…and worse, Valentino was forcing ya to call him ‘Daddy’ while hurting ya. It was your human life over again. And when I found out that Rosco ratted ya out to him about your female clients so ya’d get beaten up, that was the final straw for me.

“I know I should’ve come save ya years ago, but Valentino was a powerful Overlord back then, and I need Angel Weapons to fight him off. After I did so, my boys and I went into the studio to erase him…but he was already dead when we found him.”

“So…ya weren’t the one who took Val’s heart?” Angel asked as his father calmed down and dried his tears.

“No, it wasn’t even there when we found him dead. But it wasn’t enough for me, so I impaled two Angel Spears into his eyes. Think of it as my of making sure he’ll never undress ya with his eyes ever again.”

“Wait…” Angel said as a new thought just occurred to him. “ Ya knew Rosco?”

“Yeah, he used to work for me…well, up until he ratted ya out to Valentino behind my back. I’m guessing I missed my chance to erase him cuz at that time, I was getting my Angel Weapons and turning Rosco over to your friend Cherri so she and that Radio Demon can dispose of him properly.”

“So that’s how Cherri and Al found out Rosco did it…But why didn’t they tell me?”

“I asked them not to,” Henroin answered. “I wasn’t ready to face ya yet…as I was still afraid that ya hate me after all I did to ya…and after what happened to your mother.” He then buried his face into his top hands. “I don’t expect ya to forgive me, Anthony…but I’m sorry for everything.”

Angel watched with a gentle frown as his father cried in front of him. He knows his father spoke the truth. He heard it in his words. He saw it in his tears. He felt it in his heart.

 _All this time…he’s trying to get me to kill him cuz he thinks I blame him for Ma’s death._ Angel then took Henroin’s hands and gently pulled them down to look at his tear-streaked face.

“Pops…I _never_ blamed ya for Ma’s death…death…cuz it was _not_ your fault in the first place. No one knew it was gonna happen. And ya did some things to make things right with me again. Ya turned that rat Rosco over to Al and Cherri to get back at him for me. Ya damaged Val’s corpse more for good measure. Ya came to my performance and made a huge donation to the hotel. Most importantly, ya finally trusted me with the truth.” He then held his father’s face up with both upper hands, his thumbs brushing away the tears.

“I forgive ya for everything, Pops, cuz I love as much as Ma did and still does.” Unable to hold back at those words, Henroin pulled Angel into his form and hugged him as he started sobbing loudly again. With a small smile, Angel wrapped his arms around his father and gave him a gentle hug.

“It will be okay, Pops,” he said softly as his father sobbed into his shoulder. “I’m here…Don’t be afraid to let it all out.” So Henroin kept on crying, and Angel held him in comfort without care that his shoulder’s getting wet.

As the two spiders are having their moment, the others watched them in secret through the crack in between the lounge doors. Among them, Charlie can see the apparition of a human woman in a long white dress. She has long blond hair, lovely blue eyes, and adorable freckles under her eyes and across the bridge of her nose. As a Hellborn, Charlie can see the _peaceful_ Angels from Heaven appear in Hell (for a short time) and be completely invisible to lesser Demons like Angel and Henroin. And now that Charlie thinks about it, Arackniss and Molly mentioned that Angel looked just like their mother back when they were human.

_So she must be…Angel’s mother…_

Charlie then watched as Angel’s mother glided behind the couch to kiss Henroin on the head and brush back Angel’s hair, but the two spiders remained oblivious of her presence. Regardless, she only smiled down at the pair.

“ _I love and miss you both so much,_ ” Charlie heard Angela say to Angel and Henroin. That brought tears of joy to the princess’s eyes.

*~*

Angel smiled with delight as he went into his room. After he and Henroin had made up, Charlie had invited him, Arackniss, and Molly for dinner with her, Angel, and the rest of the hotel staff. Alastor and Angel even agreed upon a good dish combo: lasagna and jambalaya. Arackniss had never tried jambalaya before, so tonight’s a good opportunity.

For now, Angel wants to change his shirt before helping Alastor cook dinner. His had been crying on his shoulder for a while to get it out of his system, so the shoulder’s wet now. He doesn’t want any wet clothes to ruin the cooking.

As he changed into his pink sweater, Angel spotted something on his bedside table…a small bouquet of yellow hyacinths held together by a red ribbon with a tag. His secret admirer again?

Curious, Angel picked up the bouquet to read the tag:

“ _Your mother’s pleased with your forgiving your father, my little lamb._ ”

This surprised and confused Angel. How could his secret admirer possibly think that? But…now that he thinks about it, Angel was certain he felt his mother’s touch as he was comforting his father. He figured he imagined it…but then again…

Angel turned to his mother’s photo on the side table and picked it up. He couldn’t help but smile at her warmly.

“I’d hoped ya’d still be watching over us, Ma,” He then hugged the picture into his chest, a small tear of joy straying down his cheek.


	4. Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this is a CherriSnake SMUT part in this chapter.

**Friendship**

“Angel, watch your back!” Angel Dust turned around just in time to see the vulture demon behind him get blasted aside from a ray-gun shot. He then turned to the cobra with said ray-gun and smirked at him with a wink.

“Thanks, Penn!” Pentious smirked back at him before firing at a few more enemy demons heading towards them.

It has been at least two months since Angel has made peace with his father, and things have gotten interesting for him. After things have been squared away between the two of them, Henroin placed his entire mafia into Charlie’s services as eternal gratitude to her for caring for his son when he failed to. All four head spiders (Henroin, Arackniss, Angel, and Molly) have even signed their soul contracts under her.

Charlie was hesitant at first, and Angel could understand that. By doing so, he’s giving up his chance at redemption and ascending into Heaven. But Angel explained to her later that it was worth it because he doesn’t want to leave the ones he loves: his father; his brother; his sister; his friends…Plus, there could be others like Valentino who would want to hurt her and Vaggie (“Like I said, Val had his full shared enemies.”), and he hates to leave them unprotected, even _with_ Alastor’s help.

Charlie and Vaggie understood thankfully, it for the protection but for the closeness. Angel had been so close to them that he became like family to them. Even Vaggie calls him _Hermano Mayor_ by accident from time to time.

After the commitment, Angel learns that his father had a while back formed a partnership with Sir Pentious, who shortly later became best friends with Arackniss. He and Cherri were both shocked by this alliance, but Charlie and Arackniss convinced them to give the snake a chance.

Cherri seems hesitant, but Angel agreed to it. It would mean one less enemy for Charlie to worry about. Plus, Pentious can make one hell of a tiramisu.

Cherri later decided to give Pentious a chance also. Although she wasn’t so hot on the idea, she doesn’t want anymore bad blood between Angel and Henroin after they finally made up.

During that’s period of time, Angel and Cherri warmed up to their new ally. Besides his baking, they enjoyed his company, especially when he makes the best puns and jokes to lighten up a dire situation. He’s also open to new ideas whenever he’s suffering from inventor’s block (“Even geniuses like myself need a little inspiration.”). So Cherri’s the happiest in _that_ line of work.

Right now, the four of them (Angel, Arackniss, Cherri, and Pentious) are fighting off a gang of vulture and jackal demons from a rival part of the Pentagram. As Angel had feared, they heard about Valentino’s murdered accused Charlie of it to gain new territory (Charlie doesn’t even _do_ turf wars). So they’re invading the “good guys’” turf like an invitation to a tea party to gain that turf. Guess they didn’t count on the infamous Sir Pentious and Cherri Bomb joining forces with the Spider Brothers of the Princess’s Spider Mafia.

The turf war lasted for an hour and a half, although it felt like ten times longer. I guess fiascos like these tend to make you lose track of time when you’re too focused on beating your enemies and not getting yourself or your allies erased.

Anyway, Angel’s team won the fight without any casualties, sending the remainder of the invading gang packing with their tails between their legs. They _definitely_ didn’t know what hit them.

“Yeah, that’s right!” Angel yelled after them. “Ya better run and crawl back into your sewers, ya shitheads!”

“Sewers is right,” Arackniss sighed, straightening his hat and tie. “Those fuckin’ vultures stink as fuck.”

“Ugh, corpse meat,” Cherri agreed, tying her ponytail back up. “ _Not_ my perfume scent. I could go for a shower right about now.”

“As do I,” Pentious replied, brushing the dust off the long sleeves of his jacket with his claws. “Fortunately, my airship is still right above us if anyone wishes to come up for one.”

“Thanks, Penn,” Arackniss replied, “but Anthony and I have to head back to the hotel.”

“Yeah, Charlie just texted me that we’ve a prob over there,” Angel explained, holding up his hot-pink Hell-phone.

“Vaggie going on a rampage with a hotel tenant again?” asked Cherri.

“Nah, it’s that tenant with the skit…uh, skitza…” Angel started to snap his fingers as he tried to find the right way to say that word on the tip of his tongue.

“Schizophrenia,” Arackniss answered before his brother could hurt himself. “Yeah, the poor bastard’s in the fetal position again and locked himself in his room.”

“Yeah, so we’re gonna head back to see how we can help him,” Angel added as the brothers headed for Arackniss’s jet-black Pontiac Firebird.

“Well, be careful, you two,” Pentious replied, pressing a remote’s button to calm down an elevator from the airship. “Some schizophrenics can be quite dangerous.”

“We will,” Arackniss replied as he hopped into the driver seat.

“Oh, by the way,” Angel added before hopping into the passenger seat. “Niss and I don’t have plans this upcoming Friday, so if ya want, we can all hang out at the hotel.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Cherri replied with a smile. “See ya then, guys.” After one last wave goodbye to her from the Spider Brothers, the car sped off as the airship elevator reached Pentious and Cherri. The two Demons then stepped/slithered onto the platform before Pentious took the mike on its desk.

“Have two showers ready for Miss Bomb and myself please,” he said into it.

“ _You got it, Boss_ ,” an Egg Boi’s voice replied through the speaker as the elevator started going up.

“ _Yoink!_ ” Pentious turned to Cherri who snatched the mike out of his hand.

“Cherri—“

“Make that _one_ shower with cool water, boys,” she said into it to catch the Victorian off guard.

“ _Okie-dokie, Miss Cherri._ ” Pentious blinked at Cherri as she put the mike back on the desk.

“One? But I need to—“ He was cut off by a finger on his lips and a seductive look in her eye.

“I was thinking we could shower together,” she stated in a flirty tone. “I had to warn ya: it’s gonna get heated in there~” Pentious blinked with realization before returning the flirting look.

“Well,” he purred, pulling her to his chest, “aren’t we feeling adventurous~”

“Came from watching ya use that gun of yours, baby~” she stated seductively before pulling him into a kiss.

*~*

The door between the bathroom and the bedroom in the airship opened to let white steam billow out of the bathroom and into the bedroom like wisps of mist. And Pentious, naked and wet from the shower, slithered in with Cherri, also naked and wet from the shower, in his arms like a bride on her honeymoon night. As they got closer to the bed, the two lovers were kissing passionately. And with the skillful arrangement of Cherri’s legs, Pentious is able to get his hand in between her legs to finger her still wet entrance. When they got to the bed, Pentious gently placed Cherri on the bed before joining her, his form over hers.

“I just feel like finishing this in the bed~” he hissed in a seductive tone. That always made Cherri’s cheeks as red as her eye.

“Whatever ya want, Penn! Just put ‘em back—AHH!” The strawberry-blonde cried out when she felt his two dicks slide into of her: one into her pussy; and the other into her asshole.

“In?” Pentious purred with a sly smirk. Cherri panted a bit before looking up at him.

“Damn, I missed both of ya~” she sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I was just out of you for a minute, darling~” he teased with a glimmer in his eye.

“Just shut up and kiss me, old man,” she replied, too weak to sound demanding. The snake only gave her a hissing chuckle before kissing her deeply and going in and out of her at a moderate pace, depth, and strength. Cherri doesn’t mind or care; she loves these intimate moments with her snake to last long.

It went on for ten minutes before Pentious felt himself getting ready to release into Cherri. With the way she’s holding him closer with her legs around his waist, he can tell that she’s close too. So he moved his tail to slip in between their stomachs to tickle her clitoris.

“Ahh!” Cherri broke the kiss to cry out in ecstasy. “Penn, don’t do that! You’ll make me cum!”

“I _want_ you to cum,” he purred, increasing the pace, depth, and strength of his thrusting to make her dig her nails into his back and give out a cute cry. “You deserve * ** _grunt_** * the best orgasms~”

“Oh, Penn!” she cried, hugging him closer. “Please…fill me up, baby!” The snake went down on her extremely for a full minute, making her scream his name and hug him closely until…

“PEEEEENN!” Cherri screamed out his name as she came, her walls clenching hard on him. That caused him to cum with a roar-like hiss, filling her up real good. They laid that way for a full minute or two before coming down from their high ecstasy and panted from their amazing orgasm. The exhausted Pentious pulled out of Cherri with care and collapsed face-up onto the bed, the sunset light of the Hell-sky shining through the wall-sized airship window to bring out his afterglow. With a soft sigh, Cherri snuggled into his side, his chest as her pillow.

The two of them love moments like this. After the formed alliance between them, they started hanging out (when not with Angel and/or Arackniss) to get better acquainted. They soon started to enjoy each other’s company: finding common ground and interests; hearing about each other’s human life; messing wit a few asshole Demons before making a break for it.

That last part was how it happened. On their thirteenth prank-and-run, the two of them hid behind a dumpster in a dark alley, and the demons they pranked ran right past them as their rage was blinding them. The two pranksters shared a good hysterical laugh for a moment before realizing how close Pentious was holding Cherri…and they couldn’t help but stare into each other’s eyes…before the snake pulled her in for a kiss. They kissed for fifteen long seconds before Pentious realized what he’s doing and pulled away apologizing. But Cherri only pulled him in for another kiss, one he couldn’t resist returning.

It was then that the two of them ended up in love, and that love grew from kissing to private dating straight to passionate sex. Cherri had no idea that double penetration with Pentious would be incredible, but she loves this guy anyway.

The only problem is Cherri doesn’t have the courage to tell Angel about their little romance. She was worried he wouldn’t take it well, possibly force her to not be with Pentious again. Or worse, stop being her best friend. So to make her feel better, Pentious agreed to not tell him or Arackniss about their relationship.

But now, Cherri was having second thoughts about the idea as she ran her fingers across her lover’s chest with a frown. Pentious noticed her troubled expression right away.

“Cherri, what’s wrong?” She looked up at him to see the concern in his eyes. He doesn’t think he hated the sex, does he?

“No, babe,” she assured him. “It was great. I especially loved it when your tail caressed my stomach while you took me from behind back in the—“

“I wasn’t referring to the sex, darling,” Pentious cut in firmly but gently. “I can see that something’s bothering you unrelated to it.” Cherri sighed sadly in defeat.

“You’re right, Penn. I…I don’t know if I could keep this up much longer.”

“The relationship?”

“Keeping the relationship a _secret_. I don’t feel like telling Angel about it cuz of how it might affect our friendship. But at the same time, I…I _hate_ not telling him. I _really_ wanna tell him before someone else finds out and tells him. I…I can’t believe I’m saying this, but…I’m scared.”

Pentious frowned softly at his lover whimpering into his chest with tears in her eye. He can understand the pressure she’s going through concerning Angel’s reaction to the truth. He was the first friend she ever made after she Fell, teaching her how to survive in Hell in exchange for knowing how to use bombs. They had been through so much together, and he feels like the older brother she never had in her human life. Heck, Arackniss and Molly even consider her family. So you can understand why her friendship with Angel means so much to her as her love for Pentious.

“What if we tell him _and_ Arackniss _together_?” Cherri looked up at him with shock in her eye.

“Say what?!”

“Arackniss will understand; he’s my best friend after all. And I’m certain he can help Angel accept us as a couple.”

“But…what if…” Pentious ran his claws through her hair to comfort her.

“I’ll take the blame for you,” he promised her. “I was the one who initiated the first kiss after all.” He then pressed his forehead into hers. “Whatever happens, we’ll face it together…because I love you too much to let you face it alone.” With a touched smile, Cherri took his face into her hands and kissed him on the lips.

“I love ya too, ya sappy snake,” she sighed before the pair nuzzled, giggling like a pair of goofy teenagers. “So…this upcoming Friday when we see them sounds good?”

“Whenever puts your mind at ease, my sweet Cherri~”

*~*

Friday at the Hazbin Hotel, and Pentious and Cherri have arrived at the front doors. The snake immediately noticed the nervous expression on the cyclops’ face and in her eye.

“Still scared?” She nodded at him, and he took her hand to give it a loving squeeze.

“It will be alright,” he assured her with a gentle smile. “As I have promised, I’ll be by your side the whole time. And I’ll take the blame for you if I have to.” Cherri smiled in reply at those words.

“Thanks, babe.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek as he kissed her hand. After their sweet moment, the two of them broke it up and entered through the doors and into the lobby.

There weren’t really that many Demons in the lobby besides the two of them. At the right side of the lobby, Alastor was I deep conversation with two vixen Demons on the couch and drinking coffee. Cherri and Pentious recognized them as two of Angel’s female clients, the comfort-sex clients prior to Valentino’s murder. From what Angel told Cherri and Pentious, Alastor offered to keep them safe from their abusive partners and earned their friendship in return.

Besides Alastor and the two vixens, there was no one else but the Spider Brothers sitting at the bar and talking with Husk.

“Hey, guys,” Cherri called, waving at them. They turned to her and Pentious and smiled.

“Hey, sugar-tits!” Angel greeted as their friends approached the bar. “Ya made it!” He then stuck two fingers into his chest-fluff and pulled out a twenty before handing it to Husk. “How’s about a couple of cool ones for them, Husky~?”

“Don’t call me that!” the feline snapped, snatching the dollar bill out of his fingers. “Your sister will get jealous!” Angel and Arackniss laughed in reply, but Husk got two glasses ready for Cherri and Pentious anyway.

“Hey, Angie?” Cherri then said to the taller spider. “There’s something Penn and I…wanna tell ya and Niss.” The Spider Brothers then noticed their friends looking pretty nervous.

“Is everything okay?” Arackniss asked.

“Everything’s fine, Niss,” Pentious assured him. “Just…try not to get _too_ upset with Cherri. If you two want to get angry, get angry at me. It was my fault beca—“

“Guys, what _is_ it?” Angel asked, scolding them like an overprotective father catching his daughter making out with her boyfriend on the couch. That made Cherri lose her cool.

“Pen and I have been dating for at least a month now!” she cried out. The whole lobby fell into surprised silence at the sudden outburst. Even Alastor and the two vixens were staring at Cherri with wide eyes.

“Ya mean…ya two are together now?” Angel asked in awe. Cherri covered her mouth with a red face.

_Shit, he’s gonna freak!_

“Hah!” Angel cried with a huge grin on his face. “I knew it!” He then turned to Husk with a look of victory. “Ya owe me a pic of ya and Mols kissing, Husk!”

“Aw, c’mon!” the cat groaned, throwing his arms into the air in protest as Cherri and Pentious blinked with confusion. “Can’t ya just take the twenty back instead?!”

“Ah-Ah-Ah~” Arackniss teased with a smirk. “Ya shook hands on it.”

“WHO ASKED YOU?!?” As the cat was fuming at his older brother, Angel turned to Cherri and Pentious with excitement in his eyes.

“Okay, who made the first move?! I wanna hear _all_ the juicy details!”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Cherri started, snapping out of it. “You’re…okay with it?”

“Yeah, I’m totally cool with it,” Angel answered. “Heck, Niss and I had a feeling you two were starting to hit it off.”

“Wh-What gave us away?” the blushing Pentious stammered.

“Well, there were those few times we caught ya two exchanging inside jokes like ya were flirting,” Arackniss answered. “It looked and sounded like ya two were flirting, especially you, Penn.”

“I’m _working_ on that!” Pentious protested in annoyance.

“I also found Penty here running his tail up and down your ankle last week while he was showing ya the plans fit his ray-gun’s upgrades,” Angel added to Cherri with a smirk. “Ooh, and let’s not forget his Hat was undressing ya with its eye while giving ya a seductive smirk.”

“It did _what?!_ ” Cherri yelled, turning to the sheepishly blushing Hat on Pentious’s head.

“I’m putting a blindfold on you for a _week_ ,” the snake scolded his Hat, making it cringe.

“Hey, c’mon,” Angel playfully protested. “Like I said, I’m okay with it.”

“But if ya had a feeling we’re together,” Cherri asked, “why didn’t ya say anything?”

“I didn’t wanna upset ya,” he answered with a shrug. “Even Charlie and Vaggie want ya to tell me when you’re _ready_ to.”

“So…you’re really okay with Penn and me dating?” she asked calmly.

“Course, I’m okay with it,” Angel answered. “I’m not gonna tell ya who to date and shit; it’s _your_ life. _Your_ choice.” He then brushing away a tear that escaped her eye. “And if Penn so much as break your heart, just tell me so I’ll kick his ass for ya.” Pentious paled a bit as Cherri laughed.

“You’re my best friend, Cherri,” Angel then said to her with a calm smile. “And I’m always gonna be there for ya if ya need me. Don’t ever forget that, okay?” Cherri only threw her arms around him in a big hug, a tearful smile on her face.

“Thanks, Angie,” she replied happily, and Angel hugged her back.

“Uh, to answer your question a couple of minutes ago,” Pentious then said nervously, “I was the one who…made the first move?”

“Woahohoo, Penn!” Angel laughed before taking another twenty out of his chest-fluff and handing it to Arackniss. “Didn’t think ya had the balls there!” He then turned to his older brother. “Your gut feeling strikes again, Nissy.”

“I prefer ‘sixth sense’,” Arackniss replied with a smile.

“Eh, to-ma-to, to-mah-to,” his brother replied with a shrug.

*~*

Hours later, Angel reached his room to give Fat Nuggets his dinner and get himself ready for dinner. He’s pleased that Cherri and Pentious have finally admitted their relationship to him and Arackniss; the suspense was just erasing him. Since discovering the signs of their relationship they’ve been trying to hide, Angel couldn’t help but squeal internally like a fangirl at a boyband concert. It’s just too cute to ignore.

Angel was surprised at first that Cherri was afraid her relationship with Pentious would end her friendship with the spider. But then again, the two of them _were_ Pentious’s enemies prior to the hotel, so it’s quite understandable.

 _Welp, it worked out alright in the end_ , Angel thought as he filled up Fat Nuggets’ food and water bowls. He then gently placed the now full bowls on the floor before the piglet and petted him as he started munching on his food. He then got up after a moment…

And froze when he spotted something at the corner of his eye. Turning his gaze, he spotted a small bouquet of orange geraniums on his bedside table. He then walked up to the flowers and picked them up to read the note on them:

“ _You are a true friend, my little lamb._ ” Angel smiled warmly at the message.

 _My secret admirer strikes again_ , he thought to himself with a chuckle before sniffing the flowers. He may not know who his secret admirer is right now, but he’ll wait since he waited for Cherri. Other matters kept him busy to help with his patience.


	5. Gratitude

**Gratitude**

Angel hummed deeply in thought as he slowly stirred his Cherry Cola with a straw.

It’s been at least a month since Cherri and Pentious told him and Arackniss about their relationship. And just ten days ago, Cherri had told him the hugest secret of his afterlife since his freedom: Alastor was the one who murdered Valentino those months ago!

What happened was this: After Angel was tucked in that fateful night, the Radio Demon went to Cherri (via shadows) for help. She found out from Henroin that Rosco’s the rat, and the mafia handed him over to them without remorse before leaving to get their Angel weapons to erase Valentino. Alastor appreciated Henroin’s help but didn’t trust him back then. So he sent Cherri and Rosco to the Radio Tower with his Mike and Shadow to pose as him. As Shadow and Cherri played Rosco’s demise on the air, Alastor paid Valentino a visit to erase him with some Angel weapons he apprehended in the past and rip his heart out of his chest before taking Angel’s soul contract with him to the hotel.

Cherri had a feeling Alastor ate Valentino’s heart because he physically got _taller_ when she saw him again. Now that Angel thought about it, Alastor _does_ appear taller now after Valentino’s death, at least the same height as the spider. He was probably too oblivious to have noticed or wasn’t wearing his high-heeled boots at those times in the hotel. Angel also recalled Velvet one time telling him that consuming a slain Overlord’s heart will give the consumer a physical change of their choice (Val _was_ a tall bastard).

Anyway, Cherri explained to Angel that Alastor created this alibi so as not to get Angel in trouble with VOX and Velvet. Angel figured Alastor must’ve _threatened_ them or something but kept that thought to himself. Either way, the spider agreed to keep it secret from the other two Overlords.

But over the next ten days, Angel has been deep in thought. Alastor went so far as to erase his former pimp and retrieve his soul contract. He could’ve gotten killed himself, but he overpowered Val. The Radio Demon never asked for anything in return (not even a thank-you), but Angel feels in his heart that he could at least _show_ Alastor his gratitude and appreciation.

 _But how? Al doesn’t do sex…but a thank-you just doesn’t_ feel _enough…_

“Somethin’ wrong with your drink, kid?” Angel snapped back to reality to notice Husk staring at him while cleaning a tumbler.

“See something ya like, big boy~?” he teased with a sultry smirk on his lips.

“Don’t give me that!” Husk snapped, trying not to get flabbergasted. “You’ve been stirrin’ the bubbles outta your soda for the last ten minutes.”

Angel looked down at his drink and saw that the cat was right. He stirred his soda so much that it looks flat. The spider sighed sadly as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Sorry, Husk. I’ve been…doing some thinking.” Husk’s scowl softened into a knowing frown.

“Is it about Al?” Since he and the Radio Demon are somewhat best friends, Husk knew about Alastor erasing Valentino (Al told him).

“Al risked his ass to free me,” Angel explained with a sigh. “I owe him one, even though he never _asked_ for a thank-ya.”

“Yeah, Al’s pretty modest when he wants to be,” Husk replied, polishing his tumbler again. “Then again, he prob’ly doesn't wancha walkin’ all over him.”

“Point taken,” Angel replied. “But if Al finds out that I found out, I want to know that to know that I appreciate it.”

“Then why not just say thanks?”

“It doesn’t feel enough,” the spider sighed. “I mean, I could get him some good meat, but…meh, I want it to be different. Something he wouldn’t be expecting.”

“Well, ya can still make him somethin’ as a thank-ya gift,” Husk advised, “although I don’t know what.”

“I think _I_ do,” Angel replied after a bit of thought. “Does Niffty still have somah that red yarn on her?”

*~*

Fat Nuggets watched from on the bed as his daddy worked on his project at his vanity. With the lights on the mirror, Angel has a better look at his work. He wants it to come out perfectly for Alastor.

“Now to slip it off…” He then set the now bare fork aside before working on it with the needle and yarn. Once knotted in, he snipped it off.

“Okay, one, two…hm, hm, hm…Yes, I’ve all the pieces, Nuggs. Now I just need to see them together.” The piglet tilted his head to the side as his daddy got to work on sewing the pieces together with the needle and some red thread. Whatever, the spider’s making, he seems hopeful that Alastor will like it.

*~*

It was the next day, and Alastor was enjoying his evening after work Husk at the bar.

“So how’s the special event plannin’ goin’?” Husk asked as he poured the Radio Demon a glass of bourbon.

“Going very well so far,” Alastor answered as he took a sip of his drink. “Except for for one small problem for myself.” The cat immediately detected the hint of sadness.

“Still the problem with the flower in the lapel?”

“It would be nice to wear such a lovely flower on my lapel for special events like the one we’re planning,” Alastor sighed, looking down at his jacket’s left lapel. “But you know how I feel about that also.”

“Yeah, ya don’t like the thought of that flower wiltin’ on ya before the event’s over,” Husk stated with a knowing nod. “And it’s hard to find the perfect one after using one. What I don’t get is why ya don’t just use a spell to _keep_ it alive?”

“You know that’s not how my magic works, Husker,” Alastor answered. “Some of the spells I used in my human life required flowers as my ingredients, meaning I had to _kill_ some flowers to make the spell. And I don’t know of a spell that can keep a flower _alive_.”

“Point taken,” Husk replied. “Don’t worry, Al. I’m sure you’ll think of somethin’.” As the cat was saying this, Angel approached the bar, upper hands behind his back.

“Hey, guys,” he greeted them. “What’s up?”

“Last I checked, the ceiling,” Alastor answered, now in a chipper mood upon seeing his friend. Angel chuckled at the Radio Demon trying out some new comedy material; the more one understands the pun, the funnier they can make it in their own unique way.

“Real cute, Al,” the spider replied before he decided to get right to the point. “Speaking of cute, Cherri told me a cute story a couple of weeks back.”

“Oh?” Alastor replied before beginning to drink his bourbon. “What did she tell you?”

“That you were the one erased Val a few months back.”

PFFFFFT! Angel had to hold back a laugh when Alastor spat his drink all over Husk out of shock.

“Augh, fuck! Not my fur, Al!” The Radio Demon coughed into his fist as he tries to compose himself again.

“A-Angel,” he stuttered, “I—“ The spider held up his hand to quiet him.

“Now before ya start freaking out, Al—“

“A little late for _that_!” Husk snapped, brushing off his wet fur.

“I just wanna let ya know that I’m not breathing a word of it to VOX or Velvet or anyone else who might tell them. Last thing I want is for VOX to get pissed off at ya.”

“Oh,” Alastor replied with surprise and relief at the same time. “Well, thank you, Angel. I truly appreciate it.”

“No problem,” the spider replied, “although~…”

“Although?” Alastor replied, not liking the sound of that.

“I don’t like the thought of ya not getting my thanks.” He then took the left lapel of the other demon’s jacket with his upper hands as though he were fixing his jacket for him.

“Angel, what are you—“ Alastor stopped when the spider pinned something onto the lapel with his lower hands.

“There we go,” Angel said, letting go of the lapel once he was done. Alastor looked down at the item now on his lapel. It was a red red-yarn rose sewn onto a golden pin. The woven petals were sewn together perfectly to make the rose lovely in appearance, and the well-spun yarn made the rose look soft.

“I heard a while back that ya want a flower that won’t wilt on ya,” Angel explained to Alastor, “so I made ya one. I know it ain’t a real rise, but at least ya don’t hafta keep looking for a new one every time ya need on for a party or whatever ya like.”

“Angel, I…I don’t know what to say,” Alastor replied, actually liking the gift (it certainly is different from his usual innuendos). “Except…thank you.”

“Yeah, ya did a pretty good job,” Husk admitted with an impressed smile. “It looks good on ‘im.”

“No need to thank me,” Angel replied. “It’s the least I can do after what ya did for _me_.” He then leaned over to the Radio Demon. “So…thank _you_ , Smiles.” And he pecked a small kiss on Alastor’s right cheek before leaving.

Alastor’s eyes went wide in awe at what just happened. Angel kissed him on the cheek! And it feels…warm…and nice…and it left a bit of a tingling feeling to it. He then placed his fingertips on his cheek gingerly, a slight blush on his cheeks.

“Uh, Al?” Husk asked, also surprised at Angel giving his friend a thank-you kiss on the cheek. “You…you feelin’ okay there, buddy?” The Radio Demon only crooked up the right corner of his mouth into somewhat of a smirk.

“I had no idea a kiss could feel like that…” Husk could only blink with surprise before chuckling knowingly.

“Ya goddamn oddball.”

*~*

Later that day, Angel went into his room to get ready for his dinner date with Molly and Arackniss. But when he turned on the lights, he spotted a small bouquet of flowers and a note on his bed.

 _My secret admirer again?_ The spider went up to the bed to get a better look at the surprise on the bed. The flowers turned out to be some lavender-blue Spanish bluebells. He then picked up the note to read it:

“ _Your act of gratitude is very meaningful, my little lamb._ ”

Angel couldn’t help but smile at the compliment, but at the same time, he couldn’t help but feel a bit suspicious and annoyed as he placed the bluebells into the large pink vase alongside the flowers that are still alive or halfway wilted. The petals that have fallen off have been collected into a crystal bowl, probably to be saved as potpourri or something.

Angel couldn’t help but wonder about the flowers from his secret admirer: the hyssops for his sacrifice for Charlie and Vaggie; the narcissi for the prosperity of his singing; the hyacinths for his forgiveness towards his father; the geraniums for his supportive friendship with Cherri and her romance with Pentious; and now the bluebells for his gratitude to Alastor tor saving him from Val. All these flowers represent the parts of him he has been hiding from the others up until that fateful night prior to Val’s death. Angel knows that the secret admirer can’t be Husk because he’s dating Molly, and Pentious is obviously with Cherri. The girls already know he’s gay…

There could be other possibilities like his coworkers at the studio or the tenants in the hotel. And yet…Angel couldn’t help but think about Alastor. Ever since the Radio Demon erased Val, the spider has been crushing on that dashing redhead. Despite his intentions at the beginning, Alastor had been there for them when they need it: Angel’s female clients; Charlie and Vaggie; Husk and Niffty; Angel…

Alastor is practically family; like Angel, he’s like an older brother to Charlie and surprising Vaggie. He also provides comfort to the pornstar’s female clients. He’s also a good friend to Niffty and Husk (despite the cat’s grumpy persona). And to Angel, he’s a good friend who treats him like a person instead of a toy…helps him see his _value_ as a person.

Angel sighed sadly as he got Fat Nuggets’ dinner ready.

“There’s no way Al’s my secret admirer,” he sighed sadly as he placed the now full food and water bowls before the piglet. “He’s _way_ outta my league, especially with asexuality and my innuendos.” He sadly stood up went about getting ready for dinner. “He deserves a better lover than me.” As he was sadly getting dressed, Angel was completely unaware of a shadow with red eyes watching him a minute or two before disappearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make this yarn rose, check out the video on YouTube: Amazing Woolen Flower Idea with Fork - Easy Rose Making - Hand Embroidery Trick - DIY Woolen Flowers by Merry Craft. Check out and subscribe.


	6. Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for what I typed about asexuality; it was not my intention and I didn’t understand asexuality. So I changed it a bit to make it more tolerable. Again, I apologize and hope that this is better.

**Reveal**

Later that night, Angel was asleep in his room…until Fat Nuggets started nuzzling his cheeks with sweet grunts.

“Mmm…?” Woozy from sleep, Angel blinked his eyes to clear up his bleary vision. Once it’s clear, he looked at his digital clock on the bedside table…11:55 PM?

_Why the fuck would Nuggs be waking me up this late? Does he need to go?_

“Need to go potty, Nuggsy?” he murmured, turning to the piglet. But when he did, he saw in the light of his fairy lights that the piglet has in his mouth a card with the spider’s name on it. And it has the same handwriting as his secret admirer’s notes. Now more awake, Angel took the card from Fat Nuggets and turned it over to find a message on the back.

“ _Follow the rose petals._ ”

“Rose petals? What rose petals?” He then heard his piglet grunt and turned to see him looking at something on the floor from the edge of the bed. Curious, Angel grabbed his phone to shine its flashlight on the floor.

“Oh, those rose petals…” Sure enough, there was a small trail of red rose petals starting from by the bed and out the door which happens to be open (Angel recalled closing it before going to bed). The spider then slipped out of bed and slipped on his long, pink silk bathrobe, not wanting to be caught in nothing but his underwear.

“Nuggsy, I’m gonna go check it out,” he whispered. “You stay here where it’s safe.” He then kissed his piglet on the head before leaving the room quietly, closing the door behind him in case the little rascal plans to follow him anyway.

Fat Nuggets sadly watched the closed door before a shadowy hand started petting in between his ears. He then turned to Alastor’s Shadow, which then picked him up into its arms in a gentle cradle and laid back against the head of the bed.

“ _Don’t you worry about Angel,_ petit,” it purred to him with a gentle growl. “Maître _will make certain no harm will come to him._ ” It then started to rock the piglet slowly and gently, humming a soft lullaby to him. Comforted, the little piglet rested his head against its chest and drifted off to sleep.

*~*

Back with Angel, he was following the rose petals down the hall with his flashlight for a minute or two before they led him up the stairs to the second to next floor above his. Despite knowing that’s Alastor’s floor, he followed the petals but quietly and carefully so as not to wake up the other tenants.

Once he reached the floor, Angel kept following the rose petals but with more caution and stealth. It’s not because he’s afraid of waking the tenants this time; Alastor uses his powers to soundproof the area so the tenants can sleep better at night (as long as they stay in their rooms). Angel however was afraid of alerting Alastor. Since the Overlord rarely needs to sleep, he would often patrol the hotel floor for any troublemakers. So the last thing the pornstar wants right now is to get caught and into trouble with Alastor.

About a minute later, the petals have led Angel to…

_Al’s room?_ The petals indeed lead there, going under the bottom crack of the red door as if to tell Angel to go in. The spider can tell that it’s Al’s room, the red door at the end of the hall with the image of a buck’s skull etched into it. Charlie would send him there from time to time to either fetch him or deliver a message or paperwork.

Angel wonders if he should go in or not. He doesn’t want to risk getting Alastor pissed if he’s inside, but he came this far. He has to find out what all this is about.

 _If I get caught, it’ll be worth it._ So Angel took the doorknob and turned it, finding it unlocked. _Welp, it’s now or never then…_ So he gently opened the door and stepped into the room.

Angel gasped in awe before he stepped closer in to get a better look. The rose petals have led him to Alastor’s red-and-black king-sized bed, covered with more of those petals and surrounded by red candles lit with golden flames. It looks like the start of one of those romantic sex scenes the pornstar has done before. But…what’s with this whole setup? And why in Alastor’s room? On Alastor’s _bed_?

As Angel’s mind buzzed with questions, a figure in the room with him quietly closed the door and locked it. Once done, they stepped towards Angel with the utmost of stealth. Now right behind him, they leaned towards his ear.

“ _Angel~_ ” The spider jumped with an “Eep!” before turning sharply to the figure.

“Al!” Angel blushed when the Radio Demon laughed warmly.

_Shit, his laugh makes me warm inside. Doesn’t help that I’m busted._

“Uh, s-sorry, Al,” Angel stuttered. “I didn’t mean to come into your rom without your okay, but…uh, well…” he turned to the petals on the floor and pointed at them. “These rose petals! I was following them.”

“Because your secret admirer instructed you to? The one who’s been sending you those flowers symbolizing the hidden parts of yourself?” Angel turned to Alastor again, completely caught off guard from the reply.

“How…How did ya know that?!” He was about to blame Alastor spying on him via Shadow when the red demon gently took his hand.

“Let me show you something, dear.” He said it so calmly and warmly, assuring the spider that he’s not in trouble. Still in awe, Angel let the other demon lead him gently over to his desk where he has his notes and paperwork. Alastor then picked up one of his notes.

“Do you still have that note telling you to follow the petals here?”

“Uh, yeah. Why?”

“Here,” Alastor answered, handing him the note. “Compare the two.” Confused and suspicious, Angel took the note and brought out his card. He held both up in the light Alastor brought up from his staff…

Angel’s eyes went wide with awe. The letters…the words…both the card and the note… _they matched_!

 _But that would mean…_ Angel turned to Alastor and his warm smile.

“Al…you…?” Alastor nodded slowly before his staff vanished, and he took the spider into his arms in a loving embrace. Due to Angel not wearing his boots and Alastor’s new height (via Val’s heart), the Radio Demon stands a couple of inches taller than the pornstar.

“Yes, my little lamb,” he purred to Angel. “ _I_ am your secret admirer.”

Angel felt his face and chest-fluff flare up with a blush as his heart went all jackhammer in his chest. Al’s his secret admirer! He must’ve used his Shadow to slip the flowers into his room when he got the chance. Getting the right flowers on such short notice must’ve been quite a challenge for Al though. But…this _can’t_ be real…

“But…I thought that you…”

“Don’t feel that way for you?” Angel nodded in reply. “Well, I _did_ feel that at first when you offered to…’suck my dick’.” Angel snorted a small laugh at what he just said, and Alastor chuckled with him before continuing. “But then I recalled my mother telling me to never judge a book by its cover. So I took it upon mussel to get to know you more. The more I did so, the more I started to like you more as a person rather than a pornstar.

“When you came back that day and told us what Valentino did and what he might do, I knew I had to erase him for good and free you so you don’t have to suffer anymore. So I set out to do so before running into your friend Cherri and your father, who had apprehended Rosco and told me he was the one who exposed you to Valentino. I was grateful to your father as he left to get his own Angel Weapons to erase Valentino himself, but I didn’t trust him back then. I still wanted to erase that vulgar Overlord myself, so I had my Shadow take Cherri and Rosco to my Radio Tower so they can broadcast Rosco’s demise.

“I then went over to the studio, tortured Valentino before ripping his heart out to erase him, and ate his heart to consume his power before stealing away your soul contract to place into Charlie and Vaggie’s care. When I did consume the heart, it opened my eyes—and my heart—to my true feelings for you. Thus the flowers symbolizing the hidden part of you I’ve discovered and adored about you. It just feels both mysterious and romantic that way.

“I then found out hours earlier that you thought I was out of your league and how sad you are because you are attracted to me as well, I _knew_ it was time to reveal myself to you.” Alastor then placed a gentle hand on Angel’s cheek and brushed a tear away with his thumb as the spider was shedding tears of joy. “ _Je t’aime, mon petit agneau. Tout ce que je veux, c’est que tu sois mon Ange._ ”

Angel may know a little French, but he knows that Alastor’s professing his love to him and asking him to be his. So he wrapped his upper arms around Alastor’s neck and rested his forehead against his to gaze into his warm, ruby gaze.

“ _Anch’io ti amo, mio demone radio. Sono tutto tuo_.” With that, Alastor pressed his lips into his and kissed him. Angel only kissed him back, moaning softly against his lips. Alastor smirked into the kiss and a minute later brushed his tongue against Angel’s lips. The spider gave a cute squeak at this boldness, allowing Alastor access to his mouth. Upon feeling his lover’s tongue against his own, Angel gave in and let Alastor take the lead as he deepens the kiss. To Angel, Alastor tasted like a sweet wine. To Alastor, Angel tasted like strawberries. Together, they have their own kind of strawberry wine.

About a minute or two of passionate kissing later, they broke the kiss to catch their breath.

“Holy fuck,” Angel breathed, a dazed gaze into Alastor’s eyes. “I wasn’t expecting ya to kiss me like that.” Alastor chuckled warmly at the compliment.

“Well, darling, let’s just say consuming the heart of the late Porn Overlord gave me quite the boost. So…” He then slid a hand down to sneak through the flaps of the spider’s robe.

“Ahh~!”

“I shall love you _every_ way possible~” Angel’s legs shook with delight as his lover’s fingertips stroked his crotch with ticklish gentleness. But Angel only gave him a sultry smirk, wanting to tease the Radio Demon.

“Find that hard to believe, Smiles~”

“Well, then…”

“Oh!” Angel threw his arms around Alastor with surprise when the redhead swept him off his feet in a split second.

“Let Radio Daddy prove it to you~” Angel blinked with surprise before smirking at Alastor seductively.

“Oh, please do so, Daddy~” The two shared another deep kiss as Alastor carried Angel to his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter will be NSFW but may be a while to post as we’re getting close to Lent. If I do post it, it may be quite likely be on a Sunday. But don’t worry; I’ll try to get it up & ready as soon as I can.


	7. Passion *NSFW*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazbin Hotel & Characters belong to Vivziepop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mardi Gras/Belated Valentine’s Day! I’ve finally finished the final chapter before tomorrow. Hope you like it; keep in mind that this chapter is NSFW like in Friendship chapter. Enjoy!

Angel and Alastor broke the kiss before the deer gently laid the spider down on his bed and removed his jacket. Deciding to test the waters, Angel sat up to undo his tie and shirt for him. Alastor allowed him to do so before slyly and sensually sliding them off himself.

“Whoa…” Angel breathed in awe upon seeing the scars from Alastor’s past battles all over his upper body: arms; chest; stomach; etc. The spider gently brushed a fingertip over a scar above the right breast as if it were delicate glass.

“Yes,” Alastor sighed sadly. “I was afraid someone before you would be put off by them.” Angel only smiled softly at him.

“Don’t be, babe,” he purred, kissing a scar on his lover’s right shoulder. “I think they prove what a powerful badass you are.” Alastor chuckled softly as he coaxed Angel to look up at him with a gentle hand on his cheek.

“It pleases me to hear you say that, _mon Ange_.” He then pressed his lips into his, kissing him as he undid the silk sash of the spider’s robe for him before sliding it off Angel’s form. He then pulled away to break the kiss and look down at his Angel.

Angel looked so heavenly in the glow of candlelight; far more fitting than the stage lights of his pole-dancing performances for Valentino. His pink markings (most importantly the heart on his chest and lower stomach) glowed like his very own aura, vibrant with beauty and passion for the Radio Demon. Alastor could tell by his expression they mean he’s timidly flustered. Simply adorable.

“Without the ‘Dust,’ you truly are an Angel,” he purred, taking the beauty into his embrace and kissing his neck. “Beautiful…gentle…radiant…” Angel couldn’t help but giggle from the compliments _and_ the ticklish kisses on his neck.

“You’re _gentler_ , babe~” He shuddered with a sweet moan as his Radio Demon licked his neck.

“You deserve to be loved gently, _cher_ ,” he purred before coaxing the spider to lie back on the bed with him on all fours over the spider. Angel did so, and his markings got brighter as the red demon caressed his soft body with the palms of his hands in a sensual massage of sorts. His breath hitched a bit when Alastor’s fingers found their way into the chest-fluff…and Alastor’s eyes brightened with surprise at his discovery.

“You have female breasts~” he teased as he massaged said breasts, earning a soft moan from Angel. “You are just full of surprises, my love.” Angel looked up at him with a smirk.

“Are ya…grossed out?” he teased before whimpering from another shot of pleasure in his fondled breasts.

“If by ‘grossed out,’ you mean ‘disgusted,’ then no, my love,” Alastor assured him. “If I was, I would’ve stopped. Other than that, you feel soft. Oh, so soft~” He then brushed aside two tuffs of fluff to reveal the supple breasts’ erect nipples. Licking his lips, he leaned down to take one nipple into his mouth to suckle and pinch the other.

“Ah~” Angel arched his chest up to Alastor as the pleasure intensified. “A…Alastor~” He lifted a hand to his lover’s ear and rubbed it like a handjob, earning a pleased purr from Alastor. A minute later, he released the suckled nipple with a lewd _pop_ , emitting a cute grunt from his Angel. He then looked up at him, still massaging the other breast.

“I wish to learn _more_ of your secrets, _mon amor_ ,” he purred, licking the massaged breast’s nipple. “I want to please you with the utmost of passion.” With a small smile, Angel moved his hand from the deer’s ear to his cheek and kissed his lips gently.

“Go right ahead, _roba calda_ ,” he purred with a small smile, “I’m all yours. But…take it slow. I wanna enjoy it while it lasts…” Alastor smirked at the sweet request.

“It’s a deal, my sweet~” He then started to trail soft kisses slowly down Angel’s body, starting from between his breasts. The glow from his beloved’s heart marking is just so warm and inviting around him…

Alastor paused when Angel sucked in his stomach when he kissed it. His ear twitched when he also heard a laugh-like whimper.

“Was that a laugh I hear~?” he teased, looking up at Angel who’s blushing and covering his mouth with shock in his eyes.

“N-No?” Knowing it’s a lie, Alastor smirked before bringing a finger to the soft stomach.

“Angel~” he purred, “are you…ticklish?” On the last word, he wiggled his finger against Angel’s stomach, tickling it. Angel jumped with a yelp.

“Al!” he cried, reaching out to stop him. But some of Alastor’s tentacles wrapped around all four wrists and held them back. Angel brought out his third pair of arms, but two more tentacles caught them also in a flash.

“Now, now, _mon Ange_ ~” Alastor teased. “I told you that I want to learn your secrets to please you with passion, and you agreed to it. So why _this_ sudden change?”

Angel flushed with a glare. He would’ve kicked Alastor off if it weren’t for two problems. One, Alastor’s already in between his long legs. And two, he has more of those damn tentacles wrapped around his ankles to hold him still.

“Oh, I understand,” Alastor chuckled. “You’re embarrassed. Well, don’t you worry; I have ways of finding that little secret~” Angel’s eyes widened with fear when Alastor’s fingers got close to his navel.

“Alright, alright!” he cried, losing it. “I _am_ ticklish, okay?! Especially ‘round the stomach and navel area! I just…” He sighed in defeat. “I don’t want ya to think it’s weird.” Alastor only softened his smile before kissing Angel’s stomach again, making the spider wince.

“I don’t find it weird, darling,” he assured him, having his tentacles free his lover. “I think it’s cute. I’ll be keeping it in mind for the future. But for now…” He sniffed the air on his spider. “I’m curious about this sweet smell on you~”

He then breathed in slowly through his nose as he went further down Angel’s body, the smell getting stronger as he got closer to the groin. When he got there, he saw that his spider is wearing a fuchsia satin thong with pink lace. But what really got his attention was the dark spot just on the crotch. But why does he have a wet spot there when the head of his penis is just under the waist-lace.

Wait…if Angel has a woman’s supple breasts, then that would mean…

“You have _both_ genitalia?” Angel blushed with a small sheepish smile that Alastor would find adorable.

“It’s…something I got when I fell,” he explained. “I can bring out my pussy and close it up completely at my own free will. Even Val couldn’t make me bring it out. That’s not how it works with someone like me, right?”

Alastor nodded with an understanding nod. Intersex demons are pretty rare in Pentagram City, probably five to eight percent of the current population. And male Overlords and Hellborns are the only demons capable of getting pregnant a lesser demon with a womb, even intersex demons. But being the most powerful demon, Lucifer (out of twisted amusement) placed a curse over all male Overlords, forbidding them from ever having vaginal sex and/or impregnating an intersex demon without their consent _or_ against their will. If he does, he will forever lose his powers _and_ title as Overlord.

Valentino probably doesn’t want to take that risk. That, or he doesn’t want want to get Angel pregnant and put his cash-cow out of work for a period of time.

“So…are you willing to let me have vaginal sex with you?” Alastor asked, taking Angel’s lower hand. “If you do not wish to get pregnant yet, I’ve made a special potion to help you with that…one that Valentino never never knew about.” Angel understood that he wants to do it without the condom but wants to make the spider more comfortable.

“I’m willing, babe,” he answered, his other lower hand cupping Alastor’s cheek. “I’ll trust ya with the potion.” With a nod, Alastor had one of his tentacles bring him a bottle of sky-blue liquid (not water; too thick) and a shot glass.

“Just one gulp of this will make you immune to pregnancy for up to twelve hours,” he assured Angel as he poured a bit of the liquid into the glass. “So you don’t have to worry about it being permanent if you don’t want that.”

“You’re just too good to me, Smiles,” Angel replied, taking the glass from him and drinking it.

“Anything for you, _cher_ ,” the red demon stated, taking one of his free hands and kissing it. As he then returned the now empty glass, Angel felt a literal fluttering in his stomach, like the drink has made the term “butterflies in the stomach” literal.

“Ooh~”

“Are you alright, _mon Ange_?”

“Yeah,” the spider answered with a sigh. “My stomach just…fluttered all of a sudden.”

“That’s a good sign,” Alastor explained with assurance. “It means that the potion’s working.” Angel gave a light laugh.

“Not one for ‘if it hurts, it’s working,’ huh?”

“I want to _love_ you, not _hurt_ you,” Alastor chuckled lightly. “Now…let Daddy take care of you~” And taking the thong by the waistband, Alastor gently pulled down the garment.

The discovery he made underneath is an interesting one but not vulgar since eating Valentino’s heart. Angel’s penis is six inches long and moderately thick enough to please a woman (like Angel’s comfort-sex clients). It’s white with pink stripes and a pink head. As for the vagina, it reminds Alastor of some exotic flower that’s been rained on with its soft, bright petals and wet insides. And the penis is on the spot where the clitoris should be. Alastor then breathed in the scent of Angel’s unique treasure.

“You smell so sweet, _mon cher_ ,” he purred to Angel. “Must be from eating all those strawberries you love so much~” Angel giggled as he hid his face behind his upper hands.

“D…Don’t say that,” he whined. “It’s embarrassing.” Alastor chuckled as he had one of his tentacles wrap around Angel’s penis and start jerking him off.

“Ahh!” Angel cried out from the sudden touch and looked down at his lover. “Al, what are ya—Ooh~” He moaned as pleasure shot through him from Alastor then licking his pussy. The Radio Demon purred with a smirk at his reaction.

“Such a beautiful sound~” he mused, caressing the spider’s hip gently. “I always knew you had a beautiful voice before that charity dinner show a couple of months prior.” He continued to eat it out lovingly, savoring it like it’s his mother’s jambalaya. All Angel could do was lie back and sing out his lover’s name in ecstasy.

Alastor may not be one for sweets, but Angel’s pussy is an exception besides beignets. It has a natural kind of sweetness that he can truly tolerate. As he had told Angel, the spider tasted of strawberries…the sweet kind kissed by the sun. It’s no wonder the men Angel was with in the past want him more after the first taste.

_Well, he’s all mine now._

Angel meanwhile was in total bliss. Al is in between his legs and eating him out while jerking him off. Sure he had some partners do that to him in the past, but Alastor’s different. He’s just so gentle with the spider like he’s a virgin again. Just the thought of it made him more flustered, his markings glowing more brightly. But the fluster couldn’t overpower the passionate pleasure from his Radio Demon French-kissing his pussy.

“Uh…A…Alastor… _Amore mio_ …”

 _That’s it_ , mon Ange, Alastor thought as he kept on licking his spider’s pussy. _Sing to me with your lovely Italian_. As if he heard his request without the telepathy, Angel started whimpering to Alastor in Italian.

“Ah…Alastor~ _Oh, sì, Papà…Troppo bene…lo fai…così delicatamente…esso…solletica…_ ” Alastor stopped suddenly, causing the spider to look down at him.

“Wh-Why did ya stop, babe?” he panted as the red demon between his legs grinned at him sinisterly.

“ _Solletica_ ,” he purred to him. “That’s Italian for ‘It tickles,’ isn’t it?” Angel froze with realization at what he must be planning to do.

“Al, don’t you d—YAAAH!” Angel cried out, caught off guard as Alastor suddenly stuck his two fingers into his pussy and started pumping them in and out of it at a moderate but deep pace while eating pussy again.

“Ah! Fuck! Al, ya gonna make me scream!” Understanding what his Angel’s worried about, Alastor stopped licking for a moment to look up at him with a look of assurance.

“You can make as much noise as you want, _cher_ ,” he purred to him. “I’ve put up a sound barrier a few minutes ago. No noises between us will ever leave this room.” Angel then looked down at him in reply.

“Ya promise?”

“I promise. Now…let me hear that sweet voice of yours~” With that, Alastor resumed his task from a minute ago. Feeling the tongue and fingers fucking him again, Angel dropped his head back onto the pillow, fisting the sheets with his lower hands.

“Ah~Al…baby~” He then brought his upper hands up to his breasts and started to massage them. He was so into the pleasure that he didn’t notice the tentacle letting go of his penis and opening up into some sort of cock sock. Then it enveloped the penis, catching the spider’s attention.

“Al?” he cried, looking up at the tentacle. “What are ya—Ah~” He cried out softly when the “cock sock” tentacle started to work its magic on his cock. It squeezed and expanded gently on it like a mouth with no gag reflex giving him one hell of a blowjob. As it was, it felt like it was vibrating on it, like someone has strapped some vibrating cock rings all over. Combining with the Radio Demon eating out his pussy, the pleasure is so incredible that Angel came close to orgasm.

“Ah~Alastor~” He moaned out the deer’s name as he brought out his third pair of arms and petted his ears to earn a purr of affectionate content. “E-Easy there, baby; ya gonna make me cum!”

“ _Then cum for me, my love_ ,” Alastor said to him through telepathy this time. “ _I want to taste your ambrosia~_ ” That romance in his tone was good enough to do the spider in.

“Oh, Alastor~” Angel cried out as he came both ways. His pussy let his release out out into Alastor’s mouth as his cock shot his seed into the tentacle that sucked and milked it all on instinct. The spider exhaled deeply with a blush as Alastor drank up his orgasm while cleaning his pussy with tongue gently. Catching his breath, Angel looked down at the sexy redhead in between his legs.

“You’re so delicious, darling,” he purred, crawling back to the spider’s eye level as a pair of tentacles undid his pants and gently pulled them down a bit to free his hardening penis. Angel looked down to get a good look at it.

“Holy shit…” Alastor’s dick looked to be six to nine inches long and six inches thick, and it is dark-skinned with black and red markings that look like scars but aren’t scars at all.

“Like what you see, darling?” Alastor purred, sensing what the spider’s staring at in awe. “I can tell by your blush~” Angel could only cup the penis with a gentle lower hand.

“I never had a cock like _this_ before,” he purred. “It’s really…exotic.” The redhead chuckled in reply.

“More exotic than Valentino’s?” Angel scoffed in reply.

“Puh-lease, babe. His dick was a _clit_ compared to yours; that’s why VOX was always the top.”

“Ah, that explains why he called Valentino his ‘whore’,” Alastor replied. “And here I thought it was an insult via ‘complicated relationship’.”

“Hah!” Angel scoffed wryly. “I wish! Even Val’s small dick was a major turn-off for me.”

“Well, then,” Alastor purred as he set his cock ready for Angel’s entrance. “Let’s see if I can be a major turn- _on_ for you~” Angel smirked at him in reply.

“Ya became a major turn-on for me when ya fre—Ahh~” Angel cried out with surprised ecstasy when Alastor entered him. Thanks to the new powers from Valentino’s heart, the Radio Demon made sure that Angel felt pleasure instead of pain when he entered, so Angel felt a warm tingling throughout his body. He never felt this way when Valentino raped him; it was possibly because it was anal and/or Valentino loved hurting him. That, and his small dick.

But with Alastor? Not only does this feel pleasurable; it felt right as lovemaking— _not rape_ —should be. And his big one makes it so good; Angel wrapped his arms around Alastor’s neck, back, and waist to pull him in for a deep kiss he happily returned.

A minute later, they broke the kiss to look into each other’s eyes.

“Are you alright, darling?” Alastor asked his spider in a gentle tone. Angel simply lifted his head up to press his forehead into his.

“I’m fine, babe,” he answered softly. “It just…feels so good. I can’t believe I’m doing this with ya…Must be dreaming…” Alastor chuckled lightly in reply.

“Then I guess I’ll have to make you _feel it_ —“ He thrusted into Angel with passionate skill that made the spider cry out wantonly. “To convince you that it’s real~” Angel only held his Radio Demon closer.

“Oh, please do, _amore_ ,” he begged softly. “I need you right now.” Alastor kissed him gently for a few seconds.

“Just love me in your Italian tongue, and you will receive.” Angel nodded in answer, and Alastor started thrusting in and out of him at a moderate but passionate pace, strength, and depth.

“ _Ah~Alastor…Oh, mio Demon Radio…È così bello…per favore, non fermarti…_ ” Alastor’s grin grew a hair as he kept on thrusting into Angel to give him more.

The Radio Demon meanwhile felt in total bliss from being inside his Angel. His inner walls feel like the finest silks in Rosie’s boutique are wrapped around his cock gently but snugly to keep it warm. It’s another reason why Angel’s clients love it so much. And once again, it all belongs to Alastor now. He couldn’t control himself anymore and increased his thrusting, bust Angel didn’t seem to care as he pulled him in for another kiss, their tongues fighting each other passionately.

“ _Angel, you feel so amazing_ ,” the Radio Demon exclaimed telepathically. “Je t’aime, mon Ange~”

“ _Oh, ti amo anch’io, Alastor_ ,” Angel replied, crying out when Alastor struck his sweet spot. “ _Oh, cazzo! Proprio lì! Di nuovo, piccolo! Per favore!_ ” Hearing that he has found the spider’s sweet spot, Alastor thrusted into that sweet spot some more so Angel would see stars.

“ _Ah, cazzo!_ ” he cried over the lead slaps. “ _Oh, sì! Alastor, sì!_ ”

This went on for five minutes before Angel felt something else pounding into him besides Alastor’s cock. He realized that it’s Alastor’s knot.

“ _Cazzo, Al!_ ” he cried, his claws digging into Alastor’s back to add to his collection of scars. “ _Annodami, piccolo! Annodami!_ ” Alastor kept on pounding into him to get the knot in until…

 _BAM_! Angel cried out and came when the knot popped right into his pussy, the cock-sock tentacle still on him drinking up his seed. The knots he had before were painful whenever they popped right in there. But because of Alastor’s new powers, the redhead has made it pleasurable rather than painful that it caused the spider’s second orgasm.

“ _Oh, Alastor! Quel nodo si sente così bene; mi ha appena fatto venire!_ ” Alastor purred in reply, pleased that his Angel hasn’t lost his focus on gracing his ears with his beautiful Italian.

“I’m not done yet, darling,” he growled as he kept on thrusting into him. “I’ve yet to cum myself~” Angel wrapped his legs around his waist in reply.

“ _Oh, ti prego, Al! Lo voglio! Riempimi finché non scoppio!_ ”

So Alastor pounded into Angel intensely, the knot helping him get deeper into the spider’s womb. In return, Angel cried out Italian words of love and praise as he dug his claws into the redhead’s back again from the intense pleasure. It went on for another five minutes before he felt it himself.

“Angel, I’m about to cum,” he growled. “Prepare to take my seed~”

“ _Oh anch’io sono vicino, Al!_ ” Angel cried as the lewd slaps grew louder and more intense. “ _Per favore! Riempimi e fammi venire di nuovo!_ ” So Alastor went hardcore on his Angel for fifteen seconds, fueled by Angel’s loving cries before…

“ALASTOR~”

“ANGEL~”

The two of them cried out each other’s names in the final thrust to simultaneously cum. Alastor came with a hug load that Angel’s pussy milked up, and their combined orgasms made Angel’s stomach grow a bit thanks to Alastor’s knot. And the tentacle drank up Angel’s seed before freeing his penis at last.

Once the pair came down from their high, the panting Alastor turned them over so Angel’s lying on his scarred front. His knot locked inside of Angel will leave them stuck for a couple of hours, so he should make sure his spider’s comfortable. After a minute of silent kissing and cuddling, Angel broke the silence.

“Ya really proved it to me, Al; that was incredible.”

“Thank you, my love,” Alastor replied, snapping his fingers to have the blanket magically cleaned and over their bodies.

“So,” Angel asked as his head nestled into the crook of Alastor’s neck, “ya think we should tell the others in the morning about our new relationship or wait a lil’ longer?” Alastor thought about it for a bit.

“We should wait; it may be too sudden for them.”

“Point taken. Charlie and Niffty would be fangirl-squealing, but I dunno if Vaggie or Husk’ll be freaked out by it. My bet’s on Vaggie though.” The two shared a laugh before Alastor spoke to Angel again.

“Well, in the meantime, how would like to join me for a hunting date this weekend? Hunting an unforgivable demon should be more fun with a hunting partner.” Angel smiled in reply.

“I’d like that…as long as ya get to teach me how to cook ‘em.” Alastor returned the smile.

“It’s a deal, love.” And with one last kiss and “I love you,” they fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
